


My Son Wants Me

by EmoSheepPrince



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Impregnation, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Scat, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoSheepPrince/pseuds/EmoSheepPrince
Summary: Avery thought he was living a good life. He had a gorgeous husband that loved and supported him ever since he came out to him as being a trans man (and when he got pregnant with their first child at sixteen) and he had an amazing 14 year old son that he loved and cherished. Everything seemed to be going well for their little family and he didn't think anything would come in between that until one day, his son came into his room and declared that he wanted him despite them being blood related. Avery, being the good dad that he is, can't resist his son's advances so what happens when he eventually has to choose between staying with his loyal husband or being in a sexual and romantic relationship with his biological son?
Relationships: Adult/Teen - Relationship, Father/son incest - Relationship, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Parent/Teen incest, Trans Father/Son incest
Comments: 74
Kudos: 247





	1. I Want You.

Avery stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself off. He stood in front of the mirror as he dried his hair, admiring his body. It had been a long and tough journey for him, but now if anyone asked, he could proudly say that he was a happy trans man. Getting pregnant at sixteen wasn’t easy at first. He always wanted family and had expected himself to have a kid after he graduated high school and went to college, but it seemed like life had other plans for him. Him and his boyfriend at the time who was now his husband, had used a condom, but mistakes happened and he ended up pregnant. Avery had gone through every pro and con in his head on whether he should keep the baby or abort it and he couldn’t find any good reasons to abort the baby. Yeah, he dealt with being ridiculed and being misgendered even more because of his pregnancy, but all the backlash was worth it cause now he had a beautiful and healthy son that he loved so much and he wouldn’t change how he did things at all.

Because he had gotten pregnant while he had been Pre-T, that meant he couldn’t start T until after he had the baby which he was okay with since he had to get his parent’s permission to go on T while he had been a minor anyways. After he had his son, he jumped right onto going on T and managed to get top surgery a couple years after. Now, he looked and felt like the man he wanted to be. Life was perfect.

Avery hung his towel back up and stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the lights off. His husband was currently at work so it was just him and his son, Gabriel at home. Avery walked over to the bed and got on it, grabbing his phone. He started texting his husband, asking him what he wanted to eat for dinner when the door to the bedroom suddenly opened. Avery looked up and he smiled to see Gabriel.

“Hey, hon. What’s up?” He questioned softly.

Gabe stepped into the room and closed the door behind him then he slowly walked over to Avery, not saying anything. Avery sat up a bit more, a look of concern crossing his face.

“Is everything alright?” Avery asked.

Gabe stood over Avery. He bit down on his bottom lip nervously then he started taking his shirt and pants off without saying a word. Avery’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion and he turned more towards his son. He reached out to him, grabbing his arm. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you saying anything?” He asked. 

Gabe finally looked into his dad’s eyes with soft eyes. “I’m sorry.” He told him softly then he slid his underwear down and stepped out of them. He crawled on top of Avery and grabbed his legs, spreading them apart. Avery’s eyes widened as he sat there, stunned and confused while he watched the entire thing.

“Hon, what are you-” Avery wasn’t able to finish his sentence because his son grabbed onto his dick and he pressed the tip of it against his dad's pussy opening before slowly sliding his dick into his pussy without warning. Avery’s eyes widened and he instantly let out a moan, his body shivering at the feeling of his son now in him.

“G-gabe, what are you doing?” He demanded, placing his hands against his son’s chest, gently trying to push him off, but failing. Still not saying anything, Gabe grabbed the headboard behind Avery for support then he began to slide in and out of his dad slowly, grunting softly. 

“G-gabe…” Avery called out, finding it becoming harder to push him away now. Soft moans escaped his mouth as his warm pussy enveloped his son’s teenage cock. Since he had just showered, his pussy was still fairly wet and it was becoming wetter as his son made love to him.

“Gabe, this isn’t right.” Avery told him softly. Gabe gripped the headboard as he continued thrusting, avoiding looking at his dad now. “M-my friend at school said he and his dad make love all the time.” He explained softly. Avery frowned, not sure how to respond to that. He wanted his son to be sexually open, but this...he didn’t expect him to wanna have sex with him! He knew that with Gabe being at an impressionable age, he was gonna see and hear things that might sound it's okay or right to do and at first Avery thought he had the answers for whatever Gabe might have, but this time, he didn't have the answers to this. Not knowing what to say, Avery simply sighed then he wrapped his arms around his son’s body, pulling him closer to him. He spread his legs a bit more, allowing his son to freely fuck him. 

“It’s a good thing I got my tubes tied after I had you.” Avery mumbled in between moans. Gabe turned his head to look at his dad and he stared at him in confusion. “What does getting your tubes tied mean?” He asked. Avery looked up at his son and he smiled softly. “It means I won’t be getting pregnant. It’s like another way of using birth control, only it’s more permanent and it sits inside my body.” He explained easily. Gabe slowly nodded, quickly understanding then he leaned down and began to kiss his dad on the lips softly.

“What if...I wanted to get you pregnant?” Gabe then asked after he pulled away from the kiss. Avery blinked, staring up at Gabe. “What? Babe, no...We can’t. It’s already...I mean we shouldn’t be having sex to begin with.” He told him.

Gabe slowed his thrusting to a stop and he stared at Avery. “Why not? My friend said that he and his dad have sex because they love each other. I love you, you love me so doesn’t that mean sex is okay between us?” He questioned. Avery sighed again then he reached a hand out to gently cup the side of Gabe’s face as he stared into his eyes, caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

“Yes, we both love each other.” Avery agreed easily. “I-” He trailed off, not knowing how to explain his thoughts. He still felt his son’s cock deep inside him and he couldn’t deny that the feeling excited him even though he knew it was wrong. While he was debating all this, Gabe decided to speak up again.

“Daddy, I wanna make love to you. I wanna make you feel good. I want us to love each other like this.” He suddenly told him confidently. Avery stared at his son, speechless. He was at a loss for words and hearing all this made it harder to reject him so he slowly nodded, offering a soft smile. 

“Okay, baby. Let’s make love, but let’s keep it between us, okay? I don’t want your father to know.” He told him. Gabe smiled happily and nodded then he kissed Avery again. Avery wrapped his arms tighter around his son, kissing him back deeply. Their tongues playfully wrestled with each other while Gabe thrusted into him again. Skin slapping sounds and soft moans filled the room as they made love to each other. Avery wasn’t sure if it was because his son loved him, but he noticed how gentle he was being with his thrusting and that started to make Avery feel restless.

“Baby, you can go faster.” He told him softly as he playfully wiggled his hips. Gabe nodded then he picked up the pace and bucked his hips faster, thrusting deeper into Avery as he rubbed against his sweet spot.

“Oh fuck, Gabe! Right there, baby. Right there!” Avery moaned as he moved his hips against Gabe, fucking him back with the same speed and intensity. Their skins slapping against each other offered up a delicious sound in the room that only turned the dad and son on more.

“Daddy, I’m gonna cum…” Gabe moaned into his ear. Avery nodded. “Cum inside me, baby. Don’t hold back. I wanna feel your warm cum.” He urged him softly. Gabe pumped a few more times into Avery until he started squirting his warm liquid into his dad’s sweet, wet pussy. Avery’s body shuddered with pleasure as he felt his son’s sweet liquid filling him up to the brim and it began dripping out of him. Gabe had let go of the headboard and he finally collapsed on top of Avery. Gabe's chest heaved up and down as he panted then he tiredly lifted his head up and began to lovingly kiss his dad. He kept himself buried in his pussy, not wanting to pull out yet which Avery happily welcomed. He simply held onto his son as he kissed him back, wrapping his legs around his waist to push his dick deeper into him. He felt his son's dick slowly going soft inside him and it caused Avery to let out a soft moan.

“Daddy, that was my first time.” Gabe admitted after they parted from their kiss. Avery’s eyebrows lifted as he looked at his son then he smiled. “It was? Well, at least your first time wasn’t given to someone who would hurt you.” He teased lightly then he pressed another kiss to his son’s lips.

“Daddy, I wanna impregnate you. I want us to have a baby together.” Gabe told him then he nuzzled his face into his dad’s neck, taking in a whiff of his sweet scent as he wrapped his arms around him. Avery quietly ran his fingers through his son’s hair and he nodded.

“One day, baby. Maybe when you’re a little older, but I’ll let you put a baby in me.” He promised. 


	2. Sex in the Night

That evening after Avery’s husband came home and the family had dinner, Avery sat in his and his husband’s room on the bed, playing on his phone while his husband Nate was in the middle of a shower. When Nate stepped out of the bathroom, freshly clean and had a t-shirt and shorts on, he walked over to Avery and bent down to press a kiss to his lips. Avery looked up at his wonderful husband and smiled then he set his phone down on the nightstand table beside him before he wrapped his arms around Nate and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Baby, I’m horny~” He cooed softly against his lips.

Nate slowly pulled away and gave Avery a tired smile. “Sorry, babe, but I’m tired. Maybe another night.” He offered then he walked over to his side of the bed and climbed in. Avery sighed with disappointment as he watched his husband get into the bed and laid down to go to sleep. Avery turned on his side and reached his arm over to wrap around his husband’s body that was under the covers. He pressed a soft kiss to Nate’s head. 

“Baaaabe~” He called out cutely, wiggling his body playfully against him.

Nate glanced over at Avery with a frown. “Sorry, baby. Why don’t you play with some of the toys we have? Don’t we have a dildo or something?” He suggested. Avery couldn’t stop himself from pouting as he pulled away from his husband. Of course they had a dildo and of course Avery had used it on more than one occasion whenever his husband was too tired to have sex, but right now...Avery didn’t WANT a plastic dildo inside him even though they had a pretty realistic feeling one. He wanted an actual warm cock pumping inside his wet pussy and squirting cum into him. 

Feeling defeated, Avery turned the lights out and got into the bed too. He turned over and tried to go to sleep which proved to be more difficult than he thought because throughout the night, he couldn’t stop thinking about his son’s teenage cock pumping into him. Knowing that it was his son that was attached to the cute cock sent tingles up Avery’s body and he felt his pussy starting to grow wet at these naughty thoughts. His hand found its way into his underwear and he was close to fingering himself when an idea came to him. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be having sex with his son, let alone be thinking about wanting to have sex with him, but these thoughts...these feelings...wouldn't stop and Avery didn't think he'd be able to sleep well tonight with a horny, wet pussy. His son had said that two people who love each other make love and in a way, Avery wanted to believe that. He loved his son just as much as he loved his husband, but there were two different kinds of love aren't there? There was the deep, sensual and soulmate love that he had for his husband while with his son, it's a familial type love. Or at least that's what it's supposed to be, but no. The more he thought about his son, the more he felt his love for him starting to shift to something else. Something else that isn't supposed to occur between family members. He quickly pulled his hand out then he sat up and glanced over at his husband. He made sure that he was already asleep before slowly climbing out of the bed then he tiptoed over to the door, stepping out. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to his son’s room.

Approaching his son’s room, he placed a hand on the doorknob and slowly began opening the door. He decided to not knock in case his son was asleep, but he hoped he wasn’t. He knew that teens liked to stay up on school nights whether to binge watch a favorite tv show or to play with themselves. 

“Gabe?” Avery called out softly as he peeked his head in and that’s when he saw the light of the laptop shining against Gabe, faint moaning noises emanating from it and Gabe’s dick was hard and out on display. Gabe’s eyes widened when he saw his dad at the door and he quickly closed the laptop, pushing it to the side. He grabbed the top of his comforter and pulled it over his hard on, trying to cover it even though his dad already saw everything. 

Avery gave him a soft, comforting smile as he fully stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Gabe’s bed and sat down beside him, turning to him. He then reached out and pulled the comforter off of Gabe’s dick. His eyes looked down at his son’s hard on and right away, Avery felt his pussy throbbing at the sight. His eyes flickered back to his son to see him watching him with nervous eyes. 

“It’s okay, hon. Lots of people watch porn and masturbate.” Avery quickly reassured as he gently patted his son’s arm then he slowly trailed his hand over to Gabe’s cock and he wrapped his fingers around it. Avery began to slowly stroke his son’s hard on, earning a soft whimper from him.

“Your father is asleep.” Avery suddenly announced, watching his son with curious eyes. “Do you wanna...make love tonight?” He offered softly. Gabe’s eyes widened in disbelief. He didn’t think his dad would wanna continue having sex with him so when he was offered it, he couldn’t bring himself to say no. He quickly nodded, a bright smile on his face.

“I do.”

Avery smiled then he got onto the bed on his hands and knees over Gabe and he leaned close to Gabe’s cock. Avery began to slowly swirl his tongue around the head then he teased the tip with his tongue before fully taking his son’s cock into his mouth. Gabe ended up letting out a low, satisfied moan, gripping the bed sheets under him as his back arched a bit. Avery proceeded to suck his son off gently as he stroked the shaft then without warning, he pulled away from his cock with a pop and saliva dripped down the tip. Gabe looked at his dad with a frown and he began whimpering.

“Why did you stop?” He asked, feeling impatient now.

Avery chuckled and he playfully wagged his finger at him. “I’m not letting you cum yet.” He told him then he crawled up to his son and he began to kiss him slowly and deeply, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Gabe’s eyes closed and he immediately opened up his mouth, letting his dad’s tongue gain access into his mouth. Their tongues began to make love with one another. Gabe then sat up and began to push Avery onto his back while he still kissed him. Gabe finally broke the kiss then he moved down his dad’s body till he was positioned in between his legs. He grabbed onto his dad’s shorts and underwear and pulled them down, taking them off and tossing them onto the floor. Avery immediately spread his legs for his son, revealing his soaking wet pussy. Gabe’s eyes widened at the sight and he gulped then he looked up at his dad to see him smirking.

“Have you ever eaten pussy?” He asked. Gabe shook his head. “Do you want to?” Avery then asked. Gabe nodded without saying a word then he moved closer to his dad’s pussy and he began to gently lick at it like it was ice cream. Avery moaned softly, his hand reaching out to rest on the back of Gabe’s head as he pulled him closer. 

“Go at it, son. Eat my pussy like it’s the best ice cream you’ve ever had.” He told him.

Obeying, Gabe didn’t hold back anymore and he began to really eat out his dad, licking and slurping up his delicious pussy juices. Avery spread his legs wide like an eagle so he could feel more of his tongue’s plump lips and soft, warm tongue on him.

“Mm...that feels amazing, baby. Try shoving your tongue in me.” Avery suggested. Gabe nodded then he grabbed onto his dad’s pussy lips and spread them apart a bit with his fingers before he slowly pushed his tongue into his hole, earning a louder moan from his dad. He then began to swirl his tongue inside his dad’s pussy, lapping up more of his juices. Avery bit down on his bottom lip as he watched his son eat him out.

“Babe,....I didn’t pee before this.” He quickly warned just in case Gabe didn’t want to get hit by his piss. Not saying anything, Gabe continued to lick and suck on his dad’s pussy until he felt warm liquid squirting out that wasn’t white. He immediately began lapping up the piss, not feeling turned off by it at all. Avery watched the entire thing in surprise and then his eyes softened as he smiled. Gabe happily drunk his dad’s piss till it was gone then he pulled back and licked his lips, wiping them off. Avery sat up and he got on his hands and knees, turning his ass to face his son. He glanced over at him over the shoulder.

“Let’s fuck in this position.” He told him. Gabe nodded then he positioned himself behind his dad and grabbed onto his hips. He pressed the tip of his dick against his pussy hole before sliding in with one swoop. Avery’s body shuddered right away and he let out a satisfied moan, happy to feel his son’s cock in him once more. He gripped the sheets under him as his son began pumping in and out of him behind him.

“You feel so good, daddy.” Gabe moaned as he gripped his dad’s hips, pounding his dick into him, their skins slapping softly against each other. Avery looked over his shoulder at his son with half lidded eyes and he smiled softly, nodding. “Your cock feels incredible inside me, son.” He told him happily. Gabe bucked his hips harder, letting his cock drill inside his dad with no mercy, causing Avery to slide a bit forward as he tried to regain himself.

“Oh shit, baby. Keep going. Don’t stop.” Avery moaned to him as he moved his hips against his son, trying to fuck him back. “Your cock feels just as incredible as your dad’s. Maybe even more so.” He moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Daddy, I don’t wanna make love to anyone else, but you.” Gabe moaned out, roughly pounding into his dad. Avery nodded as he pressed his forehead against the bed. “Nnmm...you can make love to me all you want, baby. My pussy is yours.” He moaned.

Gabe pumped a few more times before he finally cummed into his dad, crying out softly. “D-daddy!” His body shook with intensity as his cum shot into his hole. Avery gasped and he let out a loud muffled moan into the bed, his body shivering with pleasure. They sat there panting as they were coming off their high then Gabe finally pulled out, his cum slowly dripping out of Avery’s hole and Avery turned around, collapsing against the pillows on his back, not caring if he was making a mess on his son’s bed. Gabe slowly crawled over to his dad and he collapsed on top of him, wrapping his arms around him. Avery smiled down at his son as he wrapped his arms around him also and hugged him close. He pressed a kiss to his head.

Gabe glanced up at his dad with a smile. “Daddy, I love incest.” He said softly. Avery smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss him. “If you love it, I love it.”


	3. Morning Wood

The next morning, Avery woke up in his son’s arms as the morning light shone through the curtains. He let out a yawn as he stretched out his body then he turned over to face his son that laid next to him, asleep. He smiled softly, his eyes softening as he watched the person he birthed sleep peacefully. He slowly reached a hand out and gently cupped the side of Gabe’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Avery remembered when he used to watch Gabe sleep when he was just a baby and then when he was a little kid who had trouble sleeping at night so he had to stay with him. Back then, things had been innocent between the both of them. They were just a father and son that shared an innocent bond and nothing more. Now...now things were different. Their relationship immediately stopped being just a family bond when Gabe had inserted his dick into him and he allowed Gabe to make love to him. Now, Avery wasn’t exactly sure what to do about this new situation. He didn’t know exactly how he felt about Gabe now or what their relationship is. All Avery knew was that he couldn’t tell Nate about any of this. He just couldn’t. He couldn’t bear the thought of his husband looking at him like some sicko and then feeling betrayed because he was essentially cheating on him even though it was with their son. Overall, Avery had a lot of thinking to do, but he felt it was becoming harder the more he spent time around Gabe. Luckily, Gabe had school today so that would give him a few hours to really sort out his feelings and decide whether to completely stop this incestual relationship with Gabe or continue it secretly.

“Shit. What time is it?” Avery whispered then he sat up and looked over Gabe’s body at the clock that sat on the nightstand table. His eyes widened to see that his husband was about to go to work and that he would need to wake Gabe up soon before he misses the bus. Avery slowly pulled away from Gabe, untangling himself from him then he grabbed his shorts and underwear and slipped them back on, hurrying to the door.

Avery opened up the door just in time to see Nate coming out of the bedroom and heading downstairs. “N-nate!” He called out, a bit taken aback from having ran into him this soon. Nate stopped in his tracks and he looked at Avery, smiling. He stepped over to him and planted a kiss on his head. 

“Hey, baby. Why are you coming out of Gabe’s room?” He asked. Avery blinked and he glanced over his shoulder at the bedroom door before looking back at his husband. 

“Oh...um...Gabe couldn’t sleep last night.” He lied. That was a good enough excuse, yeah? Sure, Gabe might’ve grown out of needing his dad to stay with him at night, but Avery couldn’t think of a better reason as to why he spent the night in Gabe’s room. Luckily, Nate simply nodded, not seeing anything weird about that.

“Okay. I’m on my way to work so I’ll see you later for dinner.” He told him then he reached a hand out and gently ran his fingers through Avery’s hair. “I’m sorry about last night, but I was really tired, babe.” He said softly. Avery looked up at him and he gave him an understanding smile, nodding.

“I get it. Don’t worry about it.” He quickly brushed him off, not wanting to think too much about the fact that he slipped out of their bed and went to go satisfy his needs with their teenage son. Nate smiled and he pressed a kiss to Avery’s cheek. “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.” He said then he pulled away and headed downstairs. Avery watched him leave and he waited till he was out of eye sight before stepping back into Gabe’s room, letting out a relieved sigh.

He closed the door behind him and looked over at Gabe to see that he was still sleeping. He chuckled and walked over to the bed, climbing back into it. He sat next to Gabe and allowed his eyes to trail down his body, stopping at Gabe’s obvious morning wood that decided to make an appearance. Avery smirked and he reached out, wrapping his fingers along the shaft. He gave Gabe’s dick a few slow strokes then he leaned down and gently licked the tip, playfully teasing it before taking the head into his mouth. Avery sucked the head gently. His eyes flickered to Gabe’s face to see his reaction and he noticed that Gabe was starting to look a little restless as he grunted softly in his sleep. Avery smiled at that and he continued to suck on his dick. Once he felt Gabe’s semi-hard on turning completely hard, he pulled back, licking his lips.

He glanced at Gabe to see that he was still asleep. “What a heavy sleeper you are. I wonder if you’ll end up sleeping through this.” He whispered as he slipped his underwear and shorts off then he climbed onto Gabe. Avery hovered over Gabe’s dick then he grabbed it and positioned the tip against his pussy. He slowly slid down onto Gabe’s dick, letting out a soft, satisfied moan till all of Gabe was in him then he began to buck his hips gently, resting his hands against Gabe’s chest. Avery bit down on his bottom lip as he watched Gabe’s face carefully. Slowly, Gabe stirred in his sleep and he finally opened up his eyes. He looked up at Avery and blinked. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, letting them adjust then he focused properly on Avery. He stared in surprise to see that his dad was on top of him then he glanced down to see that he was also riding him. Instantly, his dick twitched inside Avery’s pussy, earning a moan from him. His hands grabbed onto Avery’s hips and he gripped it gently as he let his dad fuck him.

“Nice morning surprise.” Gabe spoke up with a smile. Avery smiled softly and nodded as he happily bounced on top of his son's cock. “Your dad already left for work and I saw that you had morning wood so…” He shrugged then he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Gabe’s lips. Gabe immediately kissed his dad back, wrapping his arms around his waist. They kissed for a few minutes before Avery pulled back then he grabbed Gabe’s hands and intertwined their fingers, holding them up in the air. He picked up the pace and bucked his hips faster, slamming down onto Gabe’s dick.

“Oh fuck!” Avery moaned as he continued to slam down, their skins slapping together. He stared down at his son with lust in his eyes as he moaned. “I can’t get enough of your dick, sweetie.” He told him softly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Gabe grinned and began thrusting his hips upward to meet his dad halfway. 

“Keep going, Gabe. Don’t stop!” Avery cried out as he felt his son thrusting harder into him, rubbing against his sweet spot. “Yes, daddy.” Gabe moaned as he continued his hard thrusts into his dad's wet pussy. A few more thrusts and Gabe finally squirted his cum into his dad’s pussy. Avery cried out as his body shook with pleasure then he collapsed on top of Gabe, panting heavily. Gabe wrapped his arms around his dad and he began kissing him as he began to slow his thrusts, letting his warm cum fill his dad to the brim.

Avery lovingly kissed Gabe then he slowly pulled away from their kiss to look into his eyes. He smiled softly, just enjoying this silent moment of them being in each other’s arms after making love.

“Daddy, when will I get to put a baby in you?” Gabe suddenly asked. “Huh?” Avery blinked, staring down at Gabe in surprise. He didn’t think Gabe had been serious when he mentioned it the first time. He just assumed Gabe was just horny and got off thinking about impregnating him, but it doesn’t seem like that was likely since he’s bringing it up again.

“You...you’re serious?” Avery asked softly. Gabe smiled and he nodded as he gently rubbed his dad’s back. “I want us to have a family together. You, me and our children.” He told him openly. Avery sighed softly, glancing away. “Gabe, I don’t know. If we decide to have a kid, we would need to keep it a secret from your father. I would have to ask him to have sex with me just so we can make him think the baby is his and as long as there is no DNA or blood test taken for the baby, no one would know. Not even your father.” He explained.

Gabe smiled happily. “Great! So when can we?” He then asked. Avery looked back at Gabe and shook his head. “Aside from that, Gabe, it’s wrong. I mean, us having sex is already wrong, but us having a baby together? What about the complications?” He asked. Gabe sighed and shook his head. “I don’t care about any of that. I want us to have a family together. Please?” He pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes. Avery chuckled as he shook his head then he playfully booped his nose. 

“Anyways, are you sure you wanna have a kid at 14?” He then asked. Gabe shrugged. “You had me at 16.” He reminded him. Avery playfully rolled his eyes. “Need I remind you that that’s a 2 year age difference? And it wasn’t even planned.” He told him. 

Gabe huffed, looking away as he pouted. Avery quietly watched Gabe, silently debating. What was the worst that could happen? His husband finds out and kicks him to the curb on top of the possibility of their baby not even being healthy because of their shared DNA? Though...despite all that, the thought of being impregnated by his son and carrying his child sounded exciting and it was enough to turn him on. Avery also found it hard wanting to say no to him so he sighed and finally nodded.

“Okay. We can have a kid together. I’ll tell your father I wanna get my tubes untied and have a kid and then you and I can have sex right after. I’ll make sure to have sex with your father after I miss a period just to make sure you did end up getting me pregnant. Sounds good?” He explained. Gabe looked back at Avery and smiled happily, nodding then he pulled him in for a kiss.

“If everything goes well and we have a kid together…” Gabe started after he pulled away from their kiss. He smiled softly as he blushed then he looked into Avery’s eyes. “I want us to have an incest family.” He admitted. Avery’s eyebrows lifted, staring at him in confusion. “What do you mean? Isn’t us having a kid already having an incest family?” He asked.

Gabe shook his head. “What I mean is that...if our first child is a girl, I wanna have sex with her and get her pregnant, but if it ends up being a boy, I would like for him to get you pregnant so then we can have more babies.” He explained further. Avery’s eyes widened as his heart beat thumping in his chest. First Gabe wanted them to have a kid together and now he’s saying he wants them to have a complete incest family? Avery didn’t know what to think or how to respond to that. All he could do was nod.

“That’s something to think about in the far future and I haven’t even gotten pregnant yet, but…” He paused as he gently ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “If everything works out then okay. We can make love to our kids and have our kids make love to each other to continue breeding the family.” He agreed. Gabe grinned and he wiggled happily under Avery after hearing the good news.

“Now go shower and get ready for school.” Avery then told him as he pulled out of his arms and stood up, letting Gabe’s now softened dick slide out of his warm pussy. His body shivered at the feeling and he sat down on the bed next to Gabe. Gabe sat up and planted a soft kiss to Avery’s lips before hopping out of the bed, happily hurrying to take a shower. Avery smiled as he watched him then he looked down at his pussy to see Gabe’s cum running out of it. 

Avery smiled warmly as he slid his fingers into his pussy and scooped up a bit of cum then he licked his fingers. “Mm. My son’s cum tastes delicious~” He looked over at the open bathroom door and heard the shower running. He sighed softly. There was no turning back now. Not only is he agreeing to continue having sex with his son, but he also agreed to have a full incest family with him. And Avery didn’t know how well this would all go while also trying to keep it a secret from his husband.


	4. Daddy's Little Slut

“Hey, Gabe! Wanna come over to my house?” A young, teenage male voice spoke up. Gabe closed his locker door and glanced over to see it was his friend Nicholas, the one who got him into thinking making love to your dad was okay.

Gabe smiled at him and nodded at his offer. “Sure! I’ll just text my dad and tell him I’ll be home late.” He said as he pulled out his phone and began texting Avery, telling him that he’ll be hanging out with Nick and probably won’t get home till dinner time. He then received a text back from Avery, telling him to have fun. Gabe smiled then he shoved his phone back into his pants before heading out of the school to go to his friend’s house.

“Remember when you told me that you and your dad have sex?” Gabe questioned Nick. Nick looked over and nodded as he gripped the strap on his book bag that hung over his shoulder. “What about it?” Nick then asked. Gabe smiled softly and butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he thought about Avery and their love making. Nick quickly noticed how quiet his friend got and he couldn’t help, but smirk as he playfully pushed him with his shoulder. 

“What is it? Let me guess, you decided to go fuck your old man?” He teased. Gabe looked at Nick and nodded. “What you said got me interested so I decided to go try it out and…” He trailed off. Nick raised an eyebrow. “And…?” He urged, wanting more details.

Gabe blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “At first my dad was hesitant, but then he accepted it and now we’ve made love three times in 24 hours.” He admitted. Nick grinned at this new information then he clapped Gabe on the back. “Nice, dude! Which dad was it, though? Didn’t you say one of your dad’s is trans?” He asked. 

Gabe looked at Nick and nodded. “It was with my trans dad. I know you said being fucked in the ass by your dad feels amazing, but I swear to you, Nick, my dad’s pussy feels like pure velvet and his cum tastes like delicious vanilla ice cream.” He explained. Nick blinked then he chuckled. “Goddamn, dude. Someone’s getting a little addicted.” He teased. 

Gabe playfully rolled his eyes and pushed Nick gently. “We’re also gonna have a baby together.” He then announced. Nick’s eyes widened and he looked at Gabe in surprise. “For real? And he’s okay with you knocking him up? What about your other dad? The good thing about me and my dad sleeping together is that he’s single so we don’t have to worry about hiding our love.”

Gabe sighed softly and shrugged. “I don’t care what my other dad thinks, honestly. I love my daddy and I want us to be together and have an incest family. If he comes in between us, I won’t hesitate to move out.” He said confidently. Nick smiled then he gave Gabe’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Good luck, my man.”

When they got to Nick’s house, they stepped into the living room. “Get comfy and feel free to eat and drink whatever is in the fridge. I’m gonna go check in with my dad.” Nick told Gabe before heading up the stairs. Gabe nodded and watched his friend leave before plopping down on the couch and he grabbed the remote, turning the tv on. He flickered through a few channels to keep himself preoccupied, but after realizing it’s been awhile since he’s seen Nick, he grew curious and wondered what he was up to.

Gabe stood up and headed up the stairs. He stepped into the hallway and started walking down it when he heard voices coming from one of the rooms. Gabe quietly approached the cracked door and he peeked inside to see that Nick and his dad were on the bed naked. Nick stood on his hands and knees while his dad was on his knees behind him, caressing Nick’s ass.

“Have you been a good boy for daddy?” Nick’s dad asked. Nick glanced over his shoulder at his dad and nodded, whimpering softly. “Yes, daddy. I’ve been a good little slut for you.” He told him. Nick’s dad smiled and he pressed the tip of his long, thick hard on against his son’s hole, but instead of pushing in, he took his dick away. This caused Nick to frown and he whimpered loudly.

“Daddy, why didn’t you put it in?” He whined. Nick’s dad smirked and he shook his head as he slapped his ass. “I don’t think you’re ready for my cock yet.” He said then he pushed his index finger into his son’s hole and began fucking him with his finger. Nick moaned softly as he wiggled his ass.

“Hm. I can feel your poop trying to come out. I see you didn’t use the bathroom yet.” Nick’s dad then spoke up. Nick nodded as he pouted. “That’s because you didn’t let me use the bathroom before we got started.” He pointed out accusingly. Nick’s dad grinned. “Of course, baby. Your poop is for my eyes. You’re only allowed to poop and piss in front of me.” He reminded him, pulling his finger out of his ass. Nick’s dad got out of the bed and grabbed a pink bucket that looked like one of those buckets you see at the hospital and he climbed back onto the bed. He positioned the bucket behind Nick then he grabbed onto his ass cheeks and spread them apart.

“Go ahead and poop for me, baby.” He commanded. Nick whimpered softly and nodded then he grunted softly as he felt his poop begin sliding down his hole. Nick’s dad smiled as he saw a bit of poop poking out of his son’s hole before dropping into the bucket with a splat. More poop slid out of Nick’s hole and landed in the bucket with ease and once Nick felt like he was empty, he sighed in satisfaction then he looked at his dad. 

“I’m done.” He told him. Nick’s dad smiled and nodded. “Good job, baby.” He said then he grabbed the bucket and set it down on the floor. Nick’s dad turned back to his son’s hole and he leaned in close to his ass, catching a whiff of the crude smell of poop. He pressed his tongue to his son’s hole and began to happily clean up the leftover mess on the outside of his hole before pushing his tongue inside him to clean up more of his mess. Nick’s body shivered in delight and soft moans escaped his mouth. He pushed his ass more into his dad’s face, wanting his tongue to go deeper into him.

After Nick’s dad made sure Nick was clean, he pulled back from his ass and gave it a nice slap, licking his lips. “Lay down.” He then commanded. Nick nodded and turned around. He laid down on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows, watching his dad now. Nick’s dad crawled on top of Nick and he got in between his legs. He wrapped his fingers around his son’s shaft and began stroking him. He glanced up at his son with a smile.

“Now piss in my mouth for me, baby.” He told him before wrapping his mouth around his son’s head. Nick sucked in a sharp breath, his back arching a bit. He couldn’t stop his piss from beginning to squirt out of him and into his dad’s mouth. Nick’s dad happily drank up his son’s piss until every last drop was gone then he pulled back. “You’ve been a good boy. I think you’ve earned daddy’s cock now.” He told him. Nick smiled happily then he eagerly got back on his hands and knees and aimed his ass at his dad, wiggling it happily. Nick's dad got behind his son once more, grabbing onto his son's hips. He pressed the tip of his cock against Nick's hole before sliding in with ease.

"Ohhhh~" Nick moaned out as he smiled happily to feel his daddy in him again. Nick's dad smirked at his son's reaction then he pulled his dick all the way out to the tip before slamming back into him. He thrusted harder and harder into his son, making his body slide forward on the bed, the sounds of their skin slapping together created a beautiful sound in the quiet room.

Watching all of this, Gabe’s eyes widened and he couldn’t bring himself to turn away. He bit down on his bottom lip as his hand found its way into his underwear and he grabbed his hard on. Gabe started stroking himself till he realized what he was doing and he pulled his hand out. He shook his head as he sighed then he went back downstairs.

“I shouldn’t be watching my friend getting fucked by his dad. I’ll wait for him here.” He said as he plopped back down onto the couch then his eyes landed on the tent in his pants and he frowned. “What am I gonna do about this, though?” He wondered as he pouted. Gabe unzipped his pants and he pulled his dick out, letting it stand tall.

Just then, a little boy that was much younger than him, stepped into the living room. Gabe flinched in surprise when he saw the little boy, but couldn’t bring himself to hide his hard on. “Hey, are you Nick’s younger brother?” He asked the kid. The little boy nodded as he walked over to Gabe and looked at his hard on before grabbing it in his tiny hand without warning.

“H-hey...what are you doing?” Gabe asked as he watched him, stunned. Without saying anything, the little boy began sucking on Gabe’s dick, causing Gabe’s head to lean back as he let out a moan. “Geez, kid...did your dad teach you how to suck someone?” He asked. The little kid pulled back from Gabe’s dick, saliva dripping from his mouth and he looked at him, nodding. 

“Daddy won’t make love to me like he does with big brother till I’m his age so he only lets me suck him and big bro off.” He told him with a little pout before he went back to sucking Gabe off. Gabe moaned again and he grabbed the back of the little boy’s mouth, pushing him down further onto his dick when a loud voice shouted out.

“Max! What did I tell you about sucking off my friends?” Nick scolded as he stepped into the living room, still naked and cum was dripping out of his dick. Nick looked at Gabe and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about him.” He said then he grabbed Max’s arms to pull him away.

Max frowned and tried to shake Nick off. “You and daddy won’t make love to me! What else can I do?!” He cried. Nick sighed as he shook his head then he pushed Max to go upstairs. “Go up to dad.” He told him before turning back to Gabe. “Sorry, dude. Dad is keeping me busy today. Rain check?” He asked. Gabe nodded as he shoved his dick back into his pants and he zipped his pants up before standing up, grabbing his bag.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Gabe said then he hugged his friend before leaving with a hard on. Gabe stood outside and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, texting Avery and asking him if he could come pick him up then he glanced down at his hard on and smiled. “Maybe daddy can help me out~”


	5. Do you Wish we Weren't Related?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long to get out! The holidays have been making me feel exhausted and in a blah mood recently so I haven't been feeling up to writing, but just know that no matter how many breaks I gotta take, I'll still come back to this story unless stated otherwise! I hope you guys are having a good holiday so far and enjoy this chapter! <3

“Hey, get in loser.” 

Gabe looked up from his phone to see his dad had pulled up in his car in front of him. He smiled at the Mean Girl reference then he hurried to the passenger side and climbed in, setting his bookbag down on the floor next to his feet. He bucked up and his dad began to drive off.

“So, what happened? Why did you ask me to pick you up?” Avery then asked as he drove down the street, heading home.

Gabe pouted his lips a bit. “When we got to my friend Nick’s place, we were planning on hanging out, but I guess his dad wanted to have sex with him as soon as we got to the house cause I waited for Nick downstairs, but when he didn’t come down, I went upstairs to see what was up and that’s when I saw the two of them having sex.” He explained. Avery nodded while he listened quietly.

“And...watching them got me hard, but I didn’t know what to do so I went back downstairs and that’s when Nick’s younger brother came into the living room and he began sucking me off!” Gabe continued. Avery’s eyes widened in surprise to hear all this information, but he didn't interrupt him.

“I was gonna let Nick’s younger brother suck me off, but then Nick came downstairs and interrupted us so I decided to just get up and go home.” Gabe then finished with a sigh and he glanced down at the tent in his pants. Avery’s eyes flickered over to his son, immediately noticing the hard on poking through his pants. He bit down on his bottom lip and he quickly looked away, not wanting to suddenly get aroused from seeing how hard his son was. 

After a minute of silence, Gabe spoke up again. “Dad, can we have sex right now?” He asked softly. Avery glanced back over at Gabe with curious eyes. “Now?” He questioned. Gabe nodded then he pouted his lips again, reaching his hand over to gently touch Avery’s leg. “Please, dad?” He began to plead with him.

Avery’s eyes flickered back and forth from looking at his son’s hard on to looking at his son’s pleading face and then finally looking at the hand on his thigh. After a minute, he sighed and finally nodded. “Okay. Let me park somewhere that’s a bit secluded. I had sex with your dad in the car when we were younger so this isn’t anything new for me, but…” He trailed off, not knowing if he could verbally confirm what was about to happen. Not only will he be having sex with his son out in the open, but he’ll also be having sex with a minor and he knew that if anyone caught them, he could get arrested for sleeping with a minor. It didn’t matter if Gabe was his son or not.

After driving around a bit, Avery found a good spot under some trees so they could have a bit of shade and there was no one around on the empty street. He turned the car off and began to unbuckle his seat when he saw that Gabe was already eagerly getting out of the passenger seat to sit in the back. Avery couldn’t help to chuckle at his son’s eagerness then he got out of the driver side himself and climbed into the back. Immediately, he began to make out with Gabe, letting his tongue play with his son’s as they kissed. He started to take off his own clothes and toss them onto the floor of the car then he helped to take off Gabe’s clothes till he was naked. Avery looked down at his son’s dick to see it standing tall and waiting to be rode. 

Avery climbed onto Gabe’s lap and straddled him then he hoisted himself up to hover over Gabe’s dick. “Can you help me slide it in?” He asked his son. Gabe nodded then he grabbed his dick and held onto it, resting his free hand on his dad’s waist and he proceeded to guide Avery’s hole onto his dick. Avery’s body shuddered in delight to feel his son inside him once again and once he was sure Gabe’s dick was all the way in him, he rested his hands on his son’s chest and began to buck his hips as he eagerly rode him.

“Mmm your dick is way better than your dad’s.” Avery moaned as he happily bounced on his son’s dick. Gabe gripped Avery’s waist as he stared up at his dad with lust in his eyes. “And your pussy feels amazing, daddy. I’m so glad we started making love with each other.” He moaned as he began to thrust his hips upward, pounding happily into his dad.

“Oh, Gabe! Keep thrusting into my pussy, baby!” Avery cried out. He gripped the back of the seat behind Gabe and picked up the pace, slamming himself down harder and harder onto his son’s delicious dick. The sounds of skin slapping filled the quiet air in the car. Avery was now realizing the more he had sex with Gabe, the harder it was gonna be to stop altogether if he wanted to or needed to. He knew he had already promised his son to have children with him, but there was still a small part inside him that keeps telling him that this is wrong and that they should stop this sexual relationship altogether, but now Avery didn’t think he wanted to stop. He didn’t think it was possible, but his son’s dick felt more incredible than his husband’s. At first, he felt like whoever Gabe decided to have a relationship with and sleep with was gonna be a lucky person to have such an amazing companion, but now Avery felt like he himself was lucky. He felt lucky to have gotten to take Gabe’s virginity before anyone else and now he felt lucky to get to experience having sex with his son’s dick.

While Avery was drowning in lust from riding his son's dick, Gabe lifted his finger to his lips and began to coat it with his saliva then without warning, he pressed his finger against his dad's anus and slid it inside. Suddenly, Avery's body stiffened as he leaned his head back. "Ohhhh, Gabe.." He moaned out loudly, earning a grin from Gabe. Gabe then proceeded to fuck his dad's hole with his finger while he fucked his pussy at the same time. Avery eagerly accepted the double penetration, bouncing harder on Gabe as he tried to fuck his son's dick and finger, feeling his lust go from 110 to 120 in just a second.

“I’m gonna cum, daddy.” Gabe whined softly. Avery looked down at his son and he smiled then he gently cupped the side of Gabe’s face and kissed him deeply. “You know what to do. Fill me up, son.” He urged softly. Gabe nodded then he wrapped his arms around his dad’s waist and began to shoot his warm cum into his dad’s pussy. Avery’s body began to spazz out as he collapsed against his son, letting out a loud moan against his neck. He panted softly as he let his body come down from its high then he lifted his head up and kissed Gabe more.

The sounds of wet lips smacking filled the air as they kissed then Avery pulled back a bit to look down at his son. He smiled softly as he looked at him with love. Gabe looked up at his dad and he smiled happily, keeping his arms around him. “I can’t wait till we have children together.” He told him softly. Avery nodded quietly and that’s when a question came to mind. 

“Gabe, do you ever wish we weren’t related?” He then asked suddenly. Gabe’s eyebrows lifted in surprise at the question then he simply smiled and shook his head, already knowing his answer. 

“I don’t.” He replied easily. Avery stared at his son, not knowing what to make of that so Gabe continued. “If we weren’t related, we would never meet and I don’t want that.” He explained. 

Avery nodded then he smiled. “Makes sense. There probably would be another Gabe out there for sure, but probably not one like you.” He agreed.  
Gabe chuckled as he gently squeezed his dad. “If you wanna go with that thought then sure. Anyways, I’m happy we’re related. I don’t wanna make love with anyone else, but you or have children with anyone else, but you.” He said with a nod.

Avery raised an eyebrow. “You sure?” He questioned. Gabe gave a firm nod then he kissed his dad again. “I don’t care what anyone says. Incest is fun and feels awesome.” He said with a smile. 

Avery chuckled at his son. “Yeah, I...can’t argue with you on that. Having this forbidden sexual relationship with you is thrilling and fun. Even if I didn’t have my husband, your dad, we would still have to deal with society saying no.” 

Gabe pouted. “Fuck society.” He said bluntly. 

Avery smirked at his son then he pressed a soft kiss to his lips before sitting up. “We should get home. I need to get started on dinner before your dad comes home from work.” He told him as he began to shift his body when he felt Gabe keeping his arms around him to stop him.

“Before we go back home...can we go on a date? Just me and you?” Gabe then asked. Avery looked at his son in confusion. “A date? Like a date date?” He questioned. 

Gabe nodded. “Yeah. A date where two people who love each other go do romantic stuff.” He explained. Avery blinked as he pondered this then he slowly nodded, smiling. “Alright. Can’t hurt.”

Gabe grinned happily then he leaned forward to kiss his dad. He was about to let him go when he looked up at his dad with curious eyes. Avery quickly noticed Gabe wasn't letting him go and he watched him in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. Gabe bit down on his bottom lip. "I gotta pee." He told him. Avery nodded slowly then he began to run his fingers through his son's hair gently. "You can pee in me if you want? I'll be your toilet for today." He told him with a smile.

Gabe happily smiled then he grabbed onto Avery's hips and gripped them. He bit down on his bottom lip as he let his body relax and pee started flowing out of his dick and into his dad's pussy. Avery gasped softly as he gripped onto Gabe more, letting out a soft moan from feeling his son's warm, wet piss enter his pussy. He kept his body still, not wanting to make any sudden movements while he let his son pee inside him and once he felt no more pee squirting into him, he slowly pulled himself off of Gabe's dick. Immediately Gabe's cum began to slide out of his pussy and down his leg and his pee began to squirt out of him and onto Gabe's dick and lap. Gabe smiled as he watched his juices flow out of his dad then he looked up at him at the same time as Avery looked at Gabe.

Avery smirked. "We should probably go home to shower first."


	6. Be My Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're horny so you decide to write some more smut~ >3

After Avery and Gabe pulled their clothes back on and sat back in the front seats of the car, Avery turned the car on and began driving to their house with no time to spare. He wanted to hurry up and do this date with Gabe before his husband comes home. Even though he knew he could easily give the excuse that him and Gabe just went out for a little hangout, he still felt nervous that his husband would one day catch them doing something out of the ordinary or that wasn’t ‘normal’. 

Once home, they went right up to Gabe’s room to take a shower. Avery got started on turning the shower on while Gabe didn’t waste any time taking his clothes off then he stood there as he watched his dad with a smile. Avery then turned around and when he caught Gabe staring at him, he smiled before his eyes trailed over his son’s body, already feeling a tingling sensation in his lower region again just from checking out his son’s body. 

“I swear, you’re way too eager sometimes.” Avery teased then he kicked his shoes off and began to take off his shirt. Gabe chuckled then he stepped closer to him to help him out of his clothes. He leaned in close to Avery’s ear to whisper.

“When it comes to you, I can’t help myself~” He teased softly. Avery’s eyes found Gabe’s and his heart began to pound in his chest. He smiled shyly before playfully nudging him. “Shut up and get in the shower.” He told him, his cheeks began to flush a faint pink. He felt another tingling sensation, but he wasn’t sure if he was just getting horny again or if it was...something else.

Once both of their clothes were off, Avery stepped into the warm shower first with Gabe stepping in right after then he closed the shower curtain behind them. Avery stood in front of the shower head and let the warm water cascade over his body, sighing in relief. Without warning, Gabe stepped closer to Avery behind him then he wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him close. At first, Avery was surprised by this sudden hug, but then he slowly relaxed in Gabe’s arms, feeling happy. Gabe started to rub his hand over Avery’s flat stomach and he smiled softly.

“I can’t wait to see your stomach grow big. Just thinking about getting you pregnant turns me on.” He admitted. Avery glanced over his shoulder at Gabe and smirked. “I’m not surprised.” He teased then he turned back to the water.  
Gabe squeezed Avery a bit tighter. “Does thinking about getting pregnant by me and carrying my child not turn you on too?” He then asked out of curiosity. Avery pursed his lips thoughtfully then he turned around so he could face Gabe. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. 

“Of course it does.” He told him softly against his lips after he pulled away from the kiss. “At first I was hesitant and worried considering our circumstances, but now…” He paused to smile at his son. “I’m looking forward to the day we try to make a baby and I hope that things will go smoothly and there won’t be any complications cause the first trimester is the part of a pregnancy that has the most risks.” He told him. 

Gabe nodded, understanding. “And I’m not talking about the fact that our child will be born from incest.” Avery then pointed out with a smirk. “I’m just saying in general, risks can happen to anyone and miscarriages can happen.” He explained further. Gabe nodded again then he gently pushed Avery against the shower wall and began to kiss him deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Avery moaned softly into the kiss, running his fingers through Gabe’s soft hair.

“I want us to have a lot of incest children.” Gabe then told him softly as he lifted Avery’s leg up and wrapped it around his waist. “I want our children to have incest children. I want us all to have a big family orgy.” He said then he kissed Avery again, sliding his hard cock into his dad’s wet, warm pussy. 

Avery gasped softly and he let out a moan. “G-gabe…” He looked up at Gabe with soft, loving eyes and smiled. “When did my son get so tall? Are you having a mini growth spurt?” He teased. Gabe chuckled then he kissed Avery again as he began to thrust in and out of him.

Avery began to whimper softly as he bucked his hips, trying to fuck Gabe back. “Harder, baby.” He pleaded. Gabe picked up the pace and began to pound harder and faster into his dad, causing him to cry out in pleasure. “Yes! Yes! That’s it, baby! Right there!” Avery screamed happily as he pulled their bodies closer together.

“We’ll have a big family orgy, baby. I’ll make sure of it.” Avery promised as he whispered softly into Gabe’s ear. Gabe wrapped his arms around Avery’s waist then he spread his feet a bit more to get a better footing before he drilled more into Avery, practically pounding him into the shower wall. The sounds of their skins slapping filled the air along with the sounds of the water running from the shower.

“I love the sounds we make when we make love.” Gabe moaned. Avery nodded as he gently kissed Gabe’s neck. “Me too, sweetie. I love making love with you. I want us to make a baby as soon as possible. I want your incest seed in my body.” He moaned. Gabe grinned as he looked at his dad then he kissed him. “You’re so fucking sexy, daddy. I’m gonna put so many babies in you.” He told him.

“Ahhh, Gabe~” Avery moaned, running his hands down his son’s body then he looked down at their intertwined bodies and smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest. He was enjoying watching his son thrust his thick cock into his pussy. It only turned him on more and before he knew it, his cum began to slide out of his pussy and onto Gabe’s dick.

“Ffffuck, daddy!” Gabe cried out then he thrusted a few more times into Avery before he squirted into him. He began to slow his thrusts, but continued to thrust into him as he fucked his cum into his dad. They both panted heavily and captured each other’s lips for a heated, sensual kiss. 

After a minute of kissing, Gabe finally pulled away and pulled his cock out of his dad, letting it lay limp. “We should get cleaned up now.” Avery told him as he stepped away from the shower wall and turned towards the water again. He grabbed the soap and began to wash his body when Gabe stepped up behind him and he lifted Avery’s leg, planting his foot on the bathtub armrest then he slipped his fingers into his dad’s pussy without warning.

“G-gabe!” Avery cried out in surprise then he glanced at him with a smirk. Gabe grinned and he began to help clean the cum out of his pussy. Suddenly, Avery started to pee, coating Gabe’s fingers with his warm piss. Gabe smirked at that then he pulled his fingers out of his pussy and cupped his hand under his dad’s pussy, letting the pee fill up his hand. Avery looked down to see what Gabe was doing and he chuckled, shaking his head.

“Collecting my piss for safekeeping?” He then asked teasingly. Gabe smiled and planted a kiss to Avery’s shoulder. “I love it when you pee.” He told him. Avery smiled, letting his piss fill Gabe’s hand till no more came out. Gabe pulled his hand away and let the piss fall out of his hand and onto the shower floor before he began helping Avery clean up this time then he cleaned himself up too.

After they finished getting clean, Avery turned off the shower and got out with Gabe, drying off then he went to his room to put on some clean clothes before leaving the house with Gabe to go on their date. For the next couple hours, Avery spent time going to different shops with Gabe. They looked at some clothes and went to go see a movie then finally they sat down at a cafe and ordered a little dessert to share.

Their waitress approached their table and set down the cake in front of them with two metal forks then she looked from Gabe to Avery and smiled. “You two are a cute couple.” She told them. Gabe looked at her with a bright smile. “Thanks!” While Avery smiled shyly and he waited for her to leave before turning to Gabe to see that he was already digging into his cake. 

“I guess people don’t think we’re...you know.” He said to him softly so nobody could hear them. Gabe looked at Avery and nodded. “I’m happy about that. I love you and I wanna be with you.” He confessed. Avery’s eyes widened from the sudden confession and he stared at Gabe in disbelief. 

“You...wanna be with me? In what way?” He questioned. Gabe set his fork down then he reached across the table and grabbed Avery’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he stared into his eyes. “I don’t want us to just have kids together. I wanna be your boyfriend and one day marry you.” He admitted. 

Avery blinked, feeling his heart thumping in his chest and butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He hadn’t expected to hear Gabe ever confess these feelings to him. He just thought that Gabe only wanted to have children with him and that’s it, but...to hear that Gabe actually had romantic feelings for him was something Avery couldn’t believe. This definitely changes things. Avery had only planned to have a kid with Gabe, but still make it work with his husband, but since Gabe also wanted them to date and one day marry, he knew he couldn’t keep all of this from his husband.

“I’m in love with you, Avery.” Gabe continued, actually saying his name for once. Partly because he didn’t want anyone at the cafe overhearing that they’re actually father and son, but also because he wanted Avery to look at him as a romantic partner and not his son. “You’re my first love.” He told him.

Avery looked away, sighing softly. He bit down on his bottom lip then his eyes flickered to Gabe’s hand that was holding his before slowly looking back at Gabe. There was a question on his mind that he wanted to know. "How...how long have you felt this way about me? I'm assuming you just didn't fall in love with me as soon as we started having sex, right?" He questioned him. Gabe nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he smiled shyly. "Yeah, that's...true." He took a deep breath before continuing. 

"I've...actually started to have romantic feelings for you a few months ago. When I was going through a tough time and you were there for me. I know most parents would be there for their child if they're ever going through something troubling, but...when you were there for me, it made me feel good and loved. Ever since then, I couldn't stop thinking about wanting to hold your hand and kiss you and tell you how much I love you then it went from having those thoughts to wanting to make love to you and being curious of how it would feel to be inside your pussy. Those feelings continued to grow, but I tried as hard as I could to push them down since I thought that incest was wrong, but then when my friend from school told me about how he has sex with his dad and how they love each other romantically, it made me wanna take the chance to pursue something with you so that's when I decided to see how you would feel if we had sex and part of me was afraid you would push me away, but when you accepted my body, it made me happy." He explained as he got all his thoughts and feelings out.

Hearing all this was overwhelming for Avery. To know that his own son had these thoughts and feelings about him for awhile now was so unbelievable and now he wondered what would've happened if he had pushed Gabe away and rejected his feelings. “Gabe, that’s...I’m flattered. I don’t know about marriage, but…” He finally gave him a soft smile. “I love you too. The more time we spend together and the more we make love, the more I realize that I’m in love with you too. My feelings for your dad is...I mean, I love him and will always love him. He was my first love, of course, but...I no longer feel excitement in our marriage. He’s always working and I can’t even remember the last time we made love.” He explained.

“Anyways…” Avery knew this was gonna be a huge risk. He could continue to have a sexual relationship with Gabe, but he wasn’t sure how long it’ll last before his husband finds out and when he does, he’s not sure if his husband would feel disgusted and call the cops on him or if he’ll accept it. Either way, Avery felt both nervous and excited about starting an actual relationship with Gabe and having a family with him.

Avery stood up a bit and leaned across the table to plant a soft, sweet kiss to Gabe’s lips then he sat back down as he smiled at him. “I wanna be your boyfriend too.” He told him. Gabe’s eyes widened and he grinned happily. He couldn’t believe his dad said yes! He began to playfully dance in his seat. “I wanna jump up and down now!” He said. Avery chuckled then he gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “You can celebrate after we leave.” He teased then he grabbed the fork and began to eat some of their cake.

After they finished their dessert, they paid and got up, leaving the cafe. Gabe held Avery’s hand, intertwining their fingers as they slowly walked down the sidewalk to head to the car. Avery glanced down at their hands and he smiled, butterflies fluttering in his stomach again. He still couldn’t believe it, but he was happy. Him and Gabe were no longer just father and son that were having incest sex together, but now they were in an incest type relationship as boyfriends. Avery didn’t know what the future held for them or if they could pull off being boyfriends without strangers knowing that they’re actually related, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He loved Gabe and wanted him to be the father of their unborn children.

“I’ll take care of you.” Gabe suddenly spoke up as he stopped walking then he turned to Avery. “I’ll get a good job to make money so I can take care of you and our kids.” He promised. Avery smiled up at Gabe and nodded. “I know you will.” He said then he pulled Gabe down for a loving kiss.

“I love you.” Gabe told him softly.

“I love you.” Avery repeated back, smiling lovingly at his son.


	7. I Want Another Baby

After Avery and Gabe finished their first spontaneous date together, they headed home. Avery wasn’t expecting Nate to be home yet since he normally didn’t come home till the evening time after he fixes dinner so he wanted to hurry back home before it got too late so he can get started on their dinner, but when he stepped through the front door with Gabe, he was surprised to see that his husband was already in the kitchen cooking dinner.

“Oh, Nate.” Avery called out as he stepped into the kitchen. Nate glanced over his shoulder when he heard Avery’s voice and he smiled. “Hey, you two. Where did you go? I saw that you weren’t here and dinner hadn’t been made yet so I decided to go ahead and fix something for us.” He told them. 

Avery smiled awkwardly, feeling appreciative that his husband was willing to cook for all three of them after getting home from a long, tiring day at work, but he didn’t know how to respond to his question.

“Oh, well...Gabe and I…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Noticing how uncomfortable his dad looked, Gabe took a step forward to jump into the conversation and take control. “Daddy wanted to treat me to a little dessert since school has been a little rough for me lately.” He explained to his dad.

Nate smiled and nodded, easily accepting the lie. “Oh yeah? That’s nice. You know, we haven’t had a day to just hang out with you and I, Gabe. I’ll try to plan something for us one day. I know I’ve been really busy with work and haven’t been spending a lot of time with either of you.” He told him.

Gabe smiled brightly at his dad. “I’d like that. I’m gonna go wash up for dinner.” He said then he hurried upstairs, leaving his two dads alone.

After dinner was made, the family sat down at the table and began to eat. Everybody was quiet while they ate, but Avery was quiet for a much different reason. This wasn’t the first time they were all sitting down together after him and Gabe started sleeping together, but it was the first time of them all eating together now that he and Gabe are a couple and his husband has no clue. Deep down, Avery felt guilty. It didn’t matter if Gabe was his son, he was still cheating on his husband with another man and to top it all off, that man was their son. Avery couldn’t imagine his husband being okay with this or even accepting it, but he also couldn’t deny that he was in love with his son and wanted to be with him as a romantic partner and have children with him one day. This was such a sticky situation to be in, but Avery was gonna try to keep it under wraps for as long as he can. Or at least until he has enough courage to come clean to his husband.

While Avery was currently fighting his demons inside of him, Gabe finally spoke up, looking at Nate. “Dad, I wanna get a job and start earning money.” He suddenly announced. Nate looked at his son in surprise, but then he smiled. “Really? What brought this on? You’re only 14 and you’re already wanting to work?” He questioned. 

Gabe nodded. He didn’t dare to look at Avery since he was the main motivation for him wanting to jumpstart on working. He had promised Avery that he was gonna take care of him like a good partner and a soon to be father and he was gonna make sure to keep his promise. All Gabe knew was that the first step to taking care of oneself was having your own money and he knew that goes double for having a partner and children. Right now, even though Nate was the main source of their income, Avery also made a bit of money on the side with his photography, but it’s currently not enough to take care of himself, Gabe and a kid on top of paying rent and bills if they decided to move out of the house to live together so that’s why Avery mostly says at home like a househusband, cleaning, cooking and taking care of Gabe which he didn’t mind since he loved taking care of his family.

“I just wanna start making my own money.” Gabe answered with a little shrug. “Not saying that I don’t like getting allowance from you guys, but I kinda wanna start being independent too.” He explained further. Nate and Avery briefly gave each other a look as they silently spoke to each other, nodding to themselves then Nate looked back at Gabe with a smile. 

“Sure. I don’t see why not. You can actually start at my company. I’ll probably have you intern first and then we can go from there. I’ll have you do little errands like filing and making coffee before making you do harder stuff. I just don’t want to put too much pressure on you since you’re young and still have to go to school. Sounds good?” He told him. 

Gabe smiled brightly. “Thanks, dad!” He said then he went back to eating happily. Nate chuckled at his son. “We can get started this weekend.” He said then he looked over at Avery who was smiling. Avery didn’t know how he got lucky to have such a wonderful son and now partner who was willing to do everything to be with him and make him happy.

When they all finished their dinner, Gabe grabbed his dirty dishes and was about to get up to wash them when Avery quickly stood up to stop him, grabbing the dishes. “It’s okay. I’ll do it. Since we came back home a bit late, you haven’t had the chance to get started on your homework so go do that now before bed.” He told him. 

Gabe simply nodded as he let Avery take his plate from him, gently brushing his fingers against Avery’s hand. He gave him a warm smile as he stood up then he headed up the stairs. When Avery felt Gabe touching his hand, he got a sudden shock of electricity and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He smiled as he watched him leave then he headed over to the sink to begin washing the dishes with his husband.

Avery quietly washed the dishes while Nate dried them and as he stood there in his own thoughts, he suddenly got the urge to talk to Nate about having another baby. He didn’t want to drag it out and wanted to see how Nate felt about the idea even though the baby isn’t gonna be his anyway so Avery took a deep breath before speaking.

“Baby.” He called out softly.

Nate glanced over at Avery. “Yeah, sweetie?” He questioned. 

Avery kept his eyes on the dishes in front of him. “How would you feel about having another kid?” He then asked. 

The surprising question got Nate to stop what he was doing and turn to Avery. He stared at him in confusion and surprise. “You want another baby?” He asked. Avery finally looked over at him and nodded, offering up a small smile.

Nate stepped over to Avery and stood behind him then he wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him close. “You know I’ll never be against the idea of having another kid, but are you sure? I don’t want to leave you home with a new baby while I’m at work all day.” He told him.

Avery shook his head, quickly brushing off his concerns. “We made it work while we were in high school and in college. Besides, I have Gabe with me here to help.” He reassured. 

Nate nodded, slowly warming up to the idea. “Speaking of Gabe, would he even be okay with having another sibling? He’s gonna have to warm up to the idea that he’s no longer gonna be the only child and will have to help out while I’m gone.” 

Avery glanced over his shoulder to look at him and he nodded. “I already discussed it with Gabe just to see how he would feel at the idea of having a sibling and he’s completely okay with it.” He explained.

Nate’s eyebrows lifted in surprise then he smiled brightly. “Wow. Never expected to hear that from Gabe.” He joked with a chuckle then he gently squeezed Avery and planted a kiss to his cheek. “If you’re okay with it and Gabe is okay with it then I’m okay with it.” He finally agreed.

Avery smiled brightly then he kissed Nate softly on the lips. “I’ll make an appointment to see about getting my tubes untied and I know that I’ll have to stop taking my Testosterone shots right away too, but I’m excited at the idea of having another baby.”

Nate nodded in agreement then he kissed him. “Me too. It’s a good thing we still have some of Gabe’s old baby and toddler stuff so we won’t have to worry about buying new things. They’re still in good condition too.” He said as he pulled away from Avery to go back to drying the dishes.

Avery smiled at his husband then he went back to washing the dishes too, feeling elated that Nate agreed to having another kid. If all goes well with keeping it a secret from his husband and getting pregnant by Gabe then in the next 9 months, he’ll be greeting a brand new baby boy or girl and Avery couldn’t wait for it.


	8. Getting Impregnated by my Son

For the next couple months, Avery and Gabe continued their secret relationship. Whenever Nate had to leave the house for work, they would spend time together and sneak in a round or two of sex. Sometimes Gabe would ask to have sex in the middle of the night while Nate was asleep, but Avery found it too risky. The first time he had snuck out of the bed to sleep with Gabe had been luck because he was able to easily say that Gabe couldn’t sleep, but Avery knew that excuse wouldn’t work every single time now that Gabe is much older so they keep their love making to during the day whenever Nate is out.

Avery had also managed to get an appointment with his doctor to talk about him getting pregnant again and was able to get his tubes untied so aside from making sure most of the Testosterone was out of his body so it wouldn’t hurt the baby, he was given the go ahead to get pregnant again and Avery decided to keep this news from Gabe until his birthday.

Gabe’s birthday finally rolled around and he had planned on secretly giving him a birthday card that says he can get pregnant now, but Nate was suddenly called into work at the last minute, derailing the plans the three of them had that night.

Avery followed Nate down the stairs and to the kitchen where Nate grabbed Gabe’s birthday cake off the counter and stored it in the fridge for later. “Tell Gabe that I’m sorry I won’t be able to celebrate his birthday tonight. They gave me a day off today, but someone called in sick so they need me.” He told Avery as he turned to him.

Avery gave Nate a soft smile and a nod. He took a step towards him and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “He’ll understand. There’s always the weekend?” He suggested, not wanting his husband to feel too bad about working on their son’s birthday. “In the meantime, I’ll make sure Gabe still has a good birthday.” He reassured.

Nate smiled then he pulled out his wallet and took out a hundred dollar bill, handing it to Avery. “Instead of cooking dinner, just get take out or if Gabe wants to go see a movie, you can take him.” He told him. Avery easily took the money, nodding then he gave Nate a kiss on the lips. “Thanks, baby. I’ll make sure Gabe has a really good birthday.” And Avery knew exactly how he was gonna make his son’s birthday extra special~

Avery then walked Nate out of the house and he waved to him as he watched him get into his car and drive off, trying to act as calm and nonchalant as possible until Nate had left. Once he was gone, Avery closed the door and locked it then he grinned, excitement suddenly bubbling up inside him. He shoved the money into his pocket before he hurried up the stairs and to his and Nate’s room, stepping into the closet as he looked for the cupcake he had secretly bought for Gabe. Once he found it, he grabbed it and looked down at it, admiring it with a loving smile. It was a strawberry cupcake with cream cheese frosting, Gabe’s favorite. It had a cute little heart on the top and inside the heart had G + A for Avery and Gabe, all in red icing. It was cheesy and simple, but he knew Gabe would like it nonetheless. Other than having a baby together, there was no other way they could show off that they’re together without raising suspicion with Nate so Avery wanted to do little things like this for Gabe at least. He then left the bedroom and went downstairs to quickly grab a plate to set it on before he went to Gabe’s room, opening the door and stepping inside without knocking. He no longer knocked on Gabe’s door since if Gabe was naked, it wouldn’t have mattered if he saw him.

“Happy birthday, baby.” He called out to his son who was sitting in bed on the phone. Gabe looked up from his phone when he heard his boyfriend’s sweet voice and he smiled brightly when he saw Avery with a cupcake. He sat up eagerly, setting his phone down on the nightstand table beside his bed, giving Avery his full undivided attention now. “Where’s dad?” He asked.

“He had to go to work. He said he’s sorry for not being able to be here with you, but he’ll make it up to you later.” Avery answered as he walked over to the side of the bed and sat down near Gabe. 

Gabe quickly shook his head, not minding that his other dad wasn’t gonna be here with him for his birthday. “It’s fine. I would rather spend my birthday with you anyways.” He told him happily. Hearing that, Avery couldn’t stop himself from smiling shyly at Gabe, his stomach tingling with butterflies. “You always know how to make me feel good.” He teased as he playfully shoved Gabe’s shoulder gently with his free hand. Gabe chuckled then he leaned forward and planted a kiss to Avery’s cheek. “Only because I love you~” He cooed into his ear then he pulled back and looked down at the cupcake in his hands.

“You got me a cupcake?” He questioned. Once Avery managed to calm himself down from Gabe’s flirtations, he looked at him and nodded, glancing down at the cupcake in his hand with a smile. “Your dad and I had bought an actual cake, but I also wanted to go ahead and buy you a little something just from me.” He explained then he held out the cupcake to Gabe who happily took it and began admiring it.

“This is cute. I love it.” Gabe said softly then he looked back at Avery and leaned forward, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “Thank you, daddy.” He said softly then he pulled back and was about to eat it when Avery quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. Gabe glanced at Avery in confusion.

“Not yet. There’s something else that I wanna add to it.” He told him, giving him a little smirk before he stood up. Gabe proceeded to watch Avery with interest as his dad took off his clothes, standing in front of Gabe naked then he climbed back onto the bed.

“I was thinking, just eating a plain ol’ cupcake is too boring so why not add something special to it?” Avery said as he sat down then he spread his legs to Gabe, watching him with a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “I wanna cum on your cupcake~” He suddenly announced.

Gabe stared at Avery in awe, not having expected this at all. He was already grateful to just receiving a cute cupcake from his boyfriend, but now to hear that he also wanted his own cum on it made his cock twitch in his pants. Gabe eagerly nodded then he carefully set the cupcake down on the bed before watching his boyfriend intently.

Avery chuckled at Gabe’s excitement then he gestured with his index finger to him. “Wanna help me out?” He then offered, knowing that Gabe wasn’t gonna refuse. Gabe grinned at the offer, finding the temptation too sweet to refuse then he moved closer to Avery and reached his hand out, slowly sliding a finger into Avery. Avery immediately let out a soft moan as he watched then he looked back at Gabe, lust already clouding his eyes. “Add another, baby.” He demanded. Gabe nodded at the demand then he slowly added another finger inside Avery and began to gently fuck his pussy.

Avery gasped softly and he moaned, his hips slowly bucking against Gabe’s fingers. “G-gabe~” He called out softly, letting his son fuck him and it wasn’t long before he could feel himself cumming. “Pull out!” He urged his son. Gabe complied and pulled his fingers out. He gently began sucking on his fingers while he watched his dad.

Once Gabe pulled out his fingers, he hoisted himself up and hovered over the cupcake. He bit down on his bottom lip as he watched his white, warm cum sliding out of his wet pussy and drop onto the cupcake under him. Avery smiled seductively then he looked over at Gabe. “Happy birthday, baby.” 

After Avery was finished cumming onto his son’s cupcake, Gabe picked it up and looked it over. His dick twitched once again just from seeing his dad’s cum on it then he didn’t waste no time biting into it. He moaned softly as he happily ate up the cum coated cupcake till it was gone then he licked his lips before looking at Avery. “Thanks, daddy. It tasted even better with your cum on it~” He told him. Avery chuckled then he crawled over to Gabe and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. “I’m glad to hear that.” He said softly against his lips before pulling back, ready to give Gabe the good news.

“There’s something else I need to tell you.” Avery started. Gabe nodded as he stayed quiet, watching Avery with interest, wondering what else he wanted to say. He couldn’t think of anything else that would make his birthday this year even better.

“I went to the doctor and she gave me the go ahead to get pregnant.” Avery finally announced with a happy smile. Hearing this news, Gabe’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, staring at Avery in disbelief. He couldn’t believe it!

“Are...are you sure? She really said that?!” Gabe questioned, wondering if he had misheard or something. He could feel his heart pounding excitedly, but nervously in his chest. Avery simply smiled at Gabe and he reached a hand out to gently cup the side of his face. “Yes, baby. She really did tell me that everything looks good with my health so I can get pregnant now.” He reassured.

Gabe couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All he could do was pull Avery into a hug and cover him in loving kisses. “This is the best news I’ve heard in so long!” He cried out happily. Avery chuckled as he gently patted his back then he pulled away to look at him.

“I was planning on buying you a gift, but-” Avery started, but Gabe quickly shook his head to shush him. “I don’t need anything else. Just getting you pregnant is the best birthday gift to me.” He told him seriously. Avery couldn’t help to stare at Gabe lovingly when he heard his words. He really did feel a bit bad for not having prepared another gift for him, but if Gabe really was happy just getting him pregnant on his birthday then that made him happy.

Gabe started taking off his own clothes, eager to hop into making a baby with his dad. “Which position do you wanna get pregnant in?” He then asked with a smirk. Avery smirked right back at Gabe then he crawled over to the back of the bed and turned around, letting his body relax against Gabe’s pillows. He opened up his legs to him and he stared at him with lust filled eyes. “I wanna watch you as you get me pregnant~” 

Gabe grinned at that then he eagerly crawled up to his dad and settled in between his legs. Avery grabbed the bottom of his thighs to keep them spread as he watched Gabe grab onto his fully hard cock and started sliding it into him. Avery’s body shuddered with delight and he couldn’t stop a soft, satisfied moan from escaping his lips. Once Gabe was all the way inside him, he let go of his thighs to rest his hands on Gabe’s waist, looking up at him with a playful smile. He pulled Gabe down for a deep, tongue action kiss, kissing him with as much passion and love as he could muster up then he pulled back slowly to stare into his son’s eyes with love.

“Let’s make an incest baby.” He whispered to him. Gabe nodded with equal love in his eyes then he pulled back and rested his hands on Avery’s knees, thrusting into him. He pulled his dick all the way out to the tip before slamming right back into his dad.

“Oh, daddy~ I can’t wait to have so many incest children with you. We’re gonna have a beautiful family.” He moaned. Avery licked his lips as he watched his son’s cock sliding in and out of him. “Mmm yes, baby. I can’t wait to see our children look like you.” He moaned then he looked up at Gabe. “You know, you don’t have to keep calling me daddy if you don’t want to.” He suggested.

Gabe looked down at his dad and he smiled, shaking his head. “I like calling you daddy, but I’ll also call you Avery sometime too.” He told him happily as he continued pounding into his boyfriend’s sweet pussy. Avery began whining softly, his hips moving on their own as he fucked his son back.

“I love the sounds we make when we make love.” Avery moaned to him as he licked his lips, letting his hands travel over Gabe’s body. “Mhm. The sounds of me pounding into your pussy turns me on so much.” Gabe agreed happily. "My cock feels right at home in your pussy~" He moaned out happily. Avery chuckled at Gabe, smirking. "My pussy was made for your cock, baby. Did you forget that I was the one that made it?~" He cooed. Gabe grinned down at his dad then he kissed him. "I want us to be together forever." He whispered against his lips then he wrapped his arms around Avery’s waist and pulled him onto his lap without warning, letting himself sit back on his legs.

Avery yelped in surprise and he quickly wrapped his arms around Gabe’s neck. Once he was secured, he continued riding his son’s dick as he happily bounced on top of him. He leaned in and began kissing Gabe slowly, letting his tongue make love with Gabe’s tongue. Gabe kept his arms around Avery’s waist, gently cupping his ass cheeks and giving them a squeeze here and there.

“Yeah, baby, yeah!” Avery cried out in pleasure, his skin slapping against Gabe’s skin, producing a nice sound in the room. “Get me pregnant, Gabe. I want your baby to grow inside me!” He cried to him as he bucked his hips eagerly, his body growing absolutely crazy for Gabe’s cock. “Put a baby in me, Gabe. Please!” He begged, feeling desperate.

A few more bucks and Gabe cried out as his seed shooted into Avery. “Avery!” He screamed, grabbing onto Avery’s hips and pulling him down onto his dick as he filled him up nicely. Avery gasped in delight as he pressed his body to Gabe, wrapping his arms tighter around his neck, resting a hand on the back of Gabe’s head. His body shuddered as he began to feel his son’s warm cum filling his unprotected pussy and he smiled happily, running his fingers through his son’s hair. He pulled back a bit to begin kissing Gabe lovingly then he stared into his eyes.

“Don’t move just yet. I wanna make sure your seed is in me.” He told him softly. Gabe nodded then he kissed Avery again. After a few minutes of kissing and after Gabe stopped cumming, Gabe finally pulled out of Avery and collapsed onto the bed. Avery collapsed right next to him then he turned on his side to face him and he smiled. Gabe also turned over to face Avery then he glanced down at Avery’s flat stomach before he reached a hand out and started rubbing it gently.

“I really hope I got you pregnant.” He said softly. Avery gave him a reassuring smile. “We’ll just have to wait and see, baby, but I’m sure you did. I’m gonna buy a couple home pregnancy tests and see the doctor just to make sure.” He explained then he looked down at his own stomach and rested his hand on top of Gabe’s.

“I don’t even care what the sex of the baby will be.” He said then he looked back at Gabe with a loving smile. “I just want us to have our first child together.”


	9. Gabe's 15th Birthday

The next morning, Gabe was the first to wake up. He glanced over at the body next to him and smiled softly as he watched through sleepy eyes to see Avery sleeping peacefully. Memories of last night flooded his mind. Being given a cute birthday cupcake topped with his dad’s delicious cum, being told the best news ever that he got the chance to get his dad pregnant and then finally, after what felt like so long, he got to make love to his dad in hopes of impregnating him. Things were already looking up for him and Gabe couldn’t see anything getting in their way now.

It was Saturday so he had the chance to sleep in, but he didn’t want to sleep anymore. He lifted up the covers a bit to take a look at his dad’s naked body and his eyes immediately traveled over it, licking his lips. He could feel his dick already twitching in temptation. That’s when an idea popped into Gabe’s head and he smirked. He moved under the covers till his body was hidden and he positioned himself over Avery’s body. He slowly spread Avery’s legs till his pussy was exposed and without warning, he began to suck on Avery’s tiny dick, slipping his fingers into his pussy, fucking him at the same time. He could feel Avery’s body moving, but that didn’t stop him from giving his dad a nice wake up call.

“Gabe…” Avery softly called out as he stirred in his sleep, slowly opening up his eyes. Before Avery even had the chance to realize what was happening, there was a sudden knock at the door, startling him. Avery’s eyes widened as he sat up quickly. He jerked his body away from Gabe, but it only caused Gabe to grab onto his waist to stop him from running away, going back to eating his pussy.

“Honey?” Nate softly called out as he grabbed onto the doorknob and began to open the door. Avery mentally cursed himself as he quickly grabbed his shirt and slipped it on then he grabbed a couple of Gabe’s pillows and placed it on top of Gabe to hide his body then he relaxed back to give off the impression that everything was alright and that Gabe wasn’t currently sucking on his pussy.

Nate stepped into the room and when he saw Avery, he gave him a warm smile. “Morning, cutie.” He called out then he glanced around the room before his eyes settled back on Avery. “Where’s Gabe?” He then asked. Avery’s eyebrows lifted. “Gabe? He’s um...in the bathroom.” He quickly answered, hoping that Nate didn’t have any more questions for him. 

Nate nodded at the answer then he leaned against the doorframe, smirking a little. “Did you and Gabe have a lot of fun without me last night?” He questioned. “H-huh?” Avery blinked, confused by his question. There was no way he knew about what they got up to last night….right? No way. Avery simply put on an awkward smile. “Sure did! We uh….” Shit. What should he say?

While Avery was struggling to come up with a lie, Gabe decided to slip his tongue into Avery’s pussy and began to swirl his tongue around his insides, causing Avery’s body to shiver in delight as he barely fought back a moan. He bit down on his bottom lip, gripping the covers under him. His body was quickly melting into the pleasure Gabe was giving him. Nate noticed a sudden change in Avery and his eyebrows narrowed in confusion as he watched him with concern in his eyes.

“Are you alright?” He questioned in concern. Avery nodded quickly, waving him off. “Just… errr hungry. Didn’t eat much of dinner last night so I’ve got a bit of hunger pains.” He told him easily. “A-anyways, Gabe wanted me to play video games with him so we ended up playing all night till we both passed out.” He quickly explained, hoping that’ll be enough for his husband. 

Nate ended up smiling, happy to hear that Gabe at least still had fun on his birthday despite him not being there with him. “I’m glad you kept him company. Since I had to go in late last night, my boss gave me today off so I was thinking all three of us can go out and enjoy his birthday today.” He explained. 

Avery slowly relaxed and he smiled, nodding. “Gabe will like that. I’ll tell him when he gets out of the bathroom.” He said. “Tell him to not take too long. I wanna take you both out for breakfast this morning. When you’re both ready, meet me downstairs.” Nate told him then he closed the door behind him, walking away.

Once Nate finally left, Avery practically melted on the pillows behind him, letting out a huge sigh of relief then he removed the pillows from Gabe and looked down at the form under the covers, smirking. “You sneaky devil. If you kept it up, your father would’ve busted us. I’m not ready to tell him that we’re in a relationship, Gabe.” He playfully scolded him. 

Gabe pulled himself away from Avery’s pussy then he crawled up his body till his head peeked out from under the covers and he looked at his dad with soft, innocent eyes. “I know, but you can’t deny that the thought of us getting caught is kinda exciting.” He pointed out. 

Avery sighed at Gabe then he nodded, glancing away. He reached a hand out to gently run his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “You’re right. I can’t argue against that, but we still need to be careful, though.” He told him. 

Gabe pouted a little at that. “When are we gonna tell him, though? I know you said that nobody will ever know that I got you pregnant, not even dad, but I don’t wanna hide it forever. I wanna marry you one day and have an actual family with you. We can’t do all that if you’re still with dad and we’re hiding our relationship.” He explained.

Hearing all this just made Avery feel even more conflicted. He knew it was true and that’s why he hated it. If him and Gabe were just having a sexual relationship, that was different, but now they’re bringing a baby into all of this on top of Gabe wanting to marry him. He couldn’t marry Gabe while still being married to Nate.

Avery looked back at Gabe and he stared into his adorable, sweet eyes before pulling him in for a loving kiss. “I know, baby. I’m sorry if I don’t have all the answers for you right now or if things are gonna take a bit longer to accomplish. It’s already gonna be a struggle divorcing your father one day. Let’s just take it one step at a time, okay? We don’t even know if you did end up impregnating me last night. I still need to take tests.” He told him.

Gabe silently nodded at his dad’s words, not daring to say anymore. He leaned in to kiss him again, just enjoying being near him for right now. After a minute, he pulled back and gave him a little smirk. “Want me to continue eating your pussy?” He asked softly. Avery blinked and couldn’t stop himself from smiling shyly at Gabe. He pulled him in for another kiss before finally speaking. “Yes, but make it quick.” He whispered against his lips.

Gabe grinned at the permission he was given then he quickly disappeared right back under the covers and happily positioned himself in between Avery’s legs, determined to give his sexy boyfriend a happy ending.

After Gabe and Avery finished fooling around and got showered and dressed, they met Nate downstairs and headed out to his car where Nate drove the three of them to iHop for breakfast to start their day off. Nate bought all of them breakfast, including giving Gabe a nice little birthday breakfast with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY on his pancakes. The three of them ate and chatted a bit, just enjoying each other’s company.

“So, what do you have planned for today, honey?” Avery finally asked, glancing over at his husband who was sitting next to him. Nate looked at Avery with a smile then he looked at Gabe who was sitting across the both of them. “I was thinking we could all just spend the day together and do whatever Gabe wants to do. Would you like that, son?” He asked. Gabe looked up from his breakfast and nodded at his dad.

“Can we go to an arcade?” He questioned. Nate easily nodded, grabbing his mug of coffee and sipping on it. “Of course. Whatever you want, bud. It’s your day! I can’t believe you’re 15 already. Can you, sweetie?” He questioned his husband next to him. Avery chuckled, shaking his head then he looked at Gabe warmly. “I really can’t. It feels like just yesterday, I was holding you in my arms in the hospital room after you’ve just been born. You were the cutest little thing, suckling on my breasts.” He told him with a warm smile. Gabe smiled back at Avery then he playfully rested his foot on top of Avery’s foot under the table. Avery quickly caught on to what Gabe was trying to do and he gave him a little warning look before focusing back on his husband.

Nate nodded as he had a look of nostalgia on his face, sighing softly. “Yup. Those were the days.” He said then he glanced down at their plates to see that they were mostly empty. “I’ll go ahead and pay for our food up front and then we can go.” He told them then he scooted out of the booth, heading over to the front to pay.

Avery watched him leave then he looked back at Gabe to see him smirking. “What?” He questioned him, wondering what he was thinking. Gabe simply shrugged, picking up his glass of orange juice as he took a sip. “I don’t ever remember you having boobs.” He said to him, finally revealing the thought he had.

Avery smirked, playfully rolling his eyes at his son. “That’s because I got my top surgery before you turned 3. I wanted to spend the first couple years making sure you had the nutritions you needed to grow up healthy and once your father and I moved you onto baby food, that’s when I decided to get my top surgery.” He explained. 

Gabe set his glass down, pouting a little. “Kinda wish you’ve kept them.” He mumbled. Avery sighed at his son, smiling. “I’m not surprised, but my breasts gave me the biggest dysphoria so they had to go. We’ve got some pics of me breastfeeding you that Nate took if you ever wanna see them. I know it’s not the same.” He offered. 

Gabe continued to pout, shaking his head. “Nah. I know you did what you had to do to be comfortable in your body. I just wish that now I could experience drinking your breast milk is all.” He told him softly. Avery’s eyes grew soft at his son’s words then he reached a hand out to gently grab Gabe’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Well, look on the bright side, if we end up having a daughter, you can suck on her boobs and drink her milk if she allows you.” Avery then suggested with a smirk. Gabe looked at Avery with newfound interest and he chuckled. “True.” When Avery noticed that Nate was coming back, he quickly pulled his hand away from Gabe and the three of them got up to leave to go to their next destination.

At the arcade, the family spent a few hours having fun and playing games with each other. Avery couldn’t even remember the last time the three of them just went out and did something together, but it also reminded him that one day, when he has to finally admit to his and Gabe’s relationship, things will end between the three of them and Avery was both nervous and sad about that day to come.

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” Nate told Avery once they had a moment to take a break, giving him a quick kiss on the head. Avery nodded at his husband. “Okay. I’ll go see what Gabe wants to play next.” He told him then he watched his husband walk away. Avery then glanced around, noticing that Gabe was gone till he saw him near the picture taking booth and he was being waved over. He quickly hurried over to his son to see what he was up to.

“Let’s take some pictures together.” Gabe told him, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him inside the machine. At first Avery hesitated, but then he allowed his son to pull him inside. He closed the curtain behind them and sat down next to Gabe. “Okay, but let’s be quick. Your dad went to the bathroom and will be back any minute now.” He urged. Gabe proceeded to push a few buttons on the machine and then it started to count down from three. The two of them got into position and began to take pics in different poses. One was a silly picture, another had them smiling, another had Avery kissing Gabe on the cheek and another had Gabe kissing Avery fully on the lips, being bold.

Once the pics were printed out, Avery grabbed it and looked the strip over, smiling softly then he handed it to Gabe. “You keep it. It’s better off with you. I don’t want Nate to find them in our room.” He told him then he stood up to leave when Gabe grabbed his arm to stop him. “I don’t wanna leave just yet.”

Avery reluctantly sat back down then he turned to Gabe. “Why not?” He questioned. Gabe stared at Avery without a word then he leaned in and kissed him, resting his hands on Avery’s body. Avery’s body stiffened at first, but then he slowly relaxed as he kissed Gabe back. When Gabe felt that Avery was no longer resisting, he slid his hand into Avery’s underwear and began to gently tease him, causing Avery to gasp and pull back a bit.

“Gabe! Not now!” He scolded his son, staring at him in shock. Gabe gave him a pout then he leaned in and began kissing his neck. “Please, daddy? I’m so horny right now.” He begged softly. Avery sighed as he looked away, not pulling away, but also not allowing himself to relax. Forget the fact that they were currently in public. They were also with Nate right now who could come back at any moment!

“Gabe, we can’t. We’re in public right now.” Avery told him. Gabe pulled back to look at him, still pouting. “So? We made love in your car a few times already.” He pointed out. Avery sighed at him, shaking his head. “What about the fact that we’re with your father right now? He could be looking for us right at this moment.” He told him.

Gabe shrugged at him, not fazed and still not budging. Avery scoffed at seeing how carefree and shameless his son was being right now. He was starting to think maybe he was spoiling Gabe a bit too much with sex, especially doing it in public. “You can’t at least wait till tonight?” He asked him.

Gabe then frowned at Avery. “I don’t wanna wait till bedtime to have you. Pleeeease, dad?” He begged again. Avery huffed, watching his son carefully. He hated that he found it hard to say no to him when it came to sex. Deep down, he felt like one day, this was gonna backfire on him and they’ll get caught or something. After much internal debating, Avery finally nodded.

“Fine. Only a quickie. Though, if we do this right now, I’m not having sex with you tonight.” He warned. Gabe nodded happily, willingly to accept the deal then he pulled back from Avery to begin unbuttoning his pants. Avery tsked, shaking his head as he smirked at his sex crazed son. It was both a blessing and a curse. While Gabe was getting himself ready, Avery stood up and slipped his pants and underwear down till they were around his ankles then he stepped out of them, keeping his shoes on.

“You’re also gonna have to clean me up after this because I don’t wanna walk around with cum dripping down my leg.” He told him. “Okay!” Gabe easily agreed, already having gotten his cock out. Avery smirked at him then he hovered over Gabe’s dick, keeping his back to him. He slowly pushed himself down onto Gabe, letting his son’s cock easily slide into him.

“Fuck…” Avery moaned out softly. Gabe’s hands found Avery’s waist and he held onto him tightly. Once Avery felt like he was ready, he began to bounce up and down on his son’s cock, resting his hands on his own knees. He leaned forward a bit and spread his legs a bit more like he was twerking and he picked up the pace. Avery gasped, leaning his head back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fucked Gabe.

“You feel so good inside me, baby~” Avery moaned happily. He rested his hands against the machine’s screen in front of him. “If I’m not pregnant now, I better get pregnant from this. I wanna have your babies so fucking bad, Gabe.” He whined. Gabe gripped his dad’s hips and he thrusted his hips upwards, pounding his cock deeper and deeper into his dad’s warm, wet pussy. “We will, daddy. We’ll have so many babies together. I wanna have a huge incest family!” He cried out softly. “We’ll all have sex with each other and impregnant each other. That’s my dream.” He told him. Avery glanced over his shoulder at Gabe and smiled. “Mine too, baby.”

Before long, cum started dripping out of Avery’s pussy and slid down Gabe’s dick. They both cried out in pleasure as Gabe shot his cum deep into Avery, making a mess of his pussy yet again. Avery collapsed back onto Gabe and he panted heavily then he pulled Gabe in for a heated, deep kiss before he finally got off of him, already feeling cum dripping out of him. He turned around and hoisted his foot onto the seat, beckoning Gabe to clean him up. Gabe wrapped his arms around Avery’s legs and happily began licking him clean.

Avery smiled down at his son as he ran his fingers through his hair and when Gabe finished cleaning him up, he pulled back, licking his lips. “I’ve gotta pee, Gabe.” Avery quickly told him before he had the chance to fix his clothes. Gabe nodded, smiling up at his dad then he returned to his pussy, opening up his mouth. Avery allowed his pee to squirt into his son’s mouth and he licked his lips as he watched Gabe drink it all up. “Mm. You love my pee, don’t you?” He questioned teasingly.

After Avery finished peeing into Gabe’s mouth and Gabe drank it down, he looked up at his dad and smirked. “Of course. Your pee tastes good.” He told him happily. Avery chuckled at him then he finally pulled himself away from Gabe and grabbed his pants and underwear, pulling them back on. When Gabe and him finished fixing themselves, they left the machine and headed to where Nate was waiting for them. The three of them decided to sit and have lunch before they continued their day and while they sat and ate, a couple girls walked by their table.

“Someone was getting it on at the picture booth earlier.” One girl told her friend. The second girl looked at her friend in disbelief. “For real? People are seriously getting bold these days. I can’t imagine having sex right in the middle of the arcade where literally anyone could catch you at any time.” She said. Both Gabe and Avery exchanged a look, but didn’t say anything about the conversation. Nate, though, chuckled. “Doesn’t sound like a surprise to me. Remember when we used to do bold stuff when we were teens?” He said to Avery, playfully nudging him. Avery gave his husband an awkward smile, nodding.

After having their lunch, the family went back to enjoying their day for Gabe’s birthday before heading home for the day and that night, while Avery and Gabe were downstairs watching a movie, Nate headed upstairs to use the bathroom and quickly stopped by Gabe’s room on his way back downstairs to grab a blanket from Gabe’s closet. His eyes caught sight of the strip of pictures that Avery and Gabe took earlier on Gabe’s nightstand table, but the last two pics that showed Avery kissing Gabe’s cheek and Gabe kissing Avery on the lips had been ripped off. Nate picked up the pictures and looked it over, smiling to himself before putting it back down, having no clue of the fact that his husband and son were the ones that had sex at the arcade earlier.


	10. Expect the Unexpected

A month later, Avery noticed that he was starting to feel unwell and ended up missing his period that month so he sneakily bought a couple pregnancy tests to take at home and both ended up being positive. Seeing this good news made him feel hopeful about the possibility of being pregnant, but he wanted to be a hundred percent sure he was pregnant before telling Gabe. He didn’t want to tell Gabe just going off the home pregnancy tests and then when he takes a blood test at the doctor’s office, it comes back negative. He already knew how much Gabe would be disappointed by that so he managed to get an appointment with his doctor without telling Nate and that test came back positive as well. 

Avery waited till he and Gabe were alone at home to spring the good news to him and of course Gabe was over the moon happy that they were gonna have a baby soon. Though, the easy part was over. The next part of their plan was to have Avery have sex with Nate so he wouldn’t know that Gabe got him pregnant so one day when Nate was free from work, he made love to him. Avery didn’t realize how hard it was gonna be to have sex with Nate till now. While Nate was clearly into it, Avery found himself not as excited or even turned on as him so to avoid Nate asking questions, Avery decided to think about Gabe the entire time Nate was making love to him and unsurprisingly, it worked! Even just the thought of Gabe’s thick cock entering his pussy was enough to turn Avery on and he managed to cum from those thoughts.

Another month later, Avery sprung the good news to Nate that he was pregnant and seeing how excited Nate was made him feel both relieved and a bit guilty. He still loved his husband, but he now realized he was no longer in love with him like he was before. He couldn’t see himself staying together forever with Nate and having more children with him. Instead, he would rather be with Gabe and start a brand new life with him with their own children. Avery knew that one day, he was gonna have to tell Nate the truth, but not now. He wasn’t ready to.

One night while Nate was at work as usual, Avery was sitting in bed with Gabe, chatting with him. By now, he was already 20 weeks pregnant and had a nice looking baby bump. Gabe smiled as he gently rubbed his hand over Avery’s naked stomach, enjoying the sight of their new little one growing inside him.

“I still can’t believe you’re pregnant and with MY baby!” Gabe exclaimed happily, causing Avery to chuckle then he rested his hand on top of Gabe’s and nodded. “I know. I never thought I’d be in this situation. Then again, I guess nobody really expects themselves to fall in love with their son and get pregnant by him.” He joked. 

“So, this is how you looked when you were pregnant with me?” Gabe then asked and Avery nodded. “Yeah, being pregnant with you had been smooth sailing and you caused me to be constantly horny. Nate and I had lots of sex during the 9 months I had you inside me, but now I’m not surprised that you kicked my sex drive up considering how horny you are now.” He playfully teased.

Gabe grinned and he shrugged innocently. “What can I say? It’s hard not to be horny when I’m around you. And you’re right, just looking at your pregnant belly is a turn on.” He told him then he scooted closer to his dad and captured his lips for a kiss.

Avery eagerly kissed Gabe back, letting Gabe’s hands travel down his body and into his underwear then Gabe pulled back to look into Avery’s eyes. “I wanna make love to you and our baby.” He whispered against his lips. Avery smirked at Gabe then he pushed him onto his bed and took off their clothes before hopping onto Gabe’s body, sliding himself down onto his dick. Avery began to happily ride Gabe as Gabe’s hands traveled all over Avery’s waist and stomach.

“You look so sexy being pregnant.” Gabe moaned out, watching Avery ride him. Avery smiled down at his son then he gently rubbed his baby bump, his skin smacking against Gabe’s with delight. “I’m so happy our baby is growing from the love between us, father and son.” He moaned softly, his head leaning back a bit as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “I can’t wait till our baby is born and gets older and then we can have sex with them, but until then, we’ll make a lot of love while our child grows inside me.”

Suddenly, Nate showed up at home, having gotten off of work earlier than usual. He stepped into the quiet house and locked the door behind himself then he headed upstairs, making plans to check up on his husband and son. Nate stepped over to Gabe’s room and he lifted a hand to knock on the door when he heard moans coming from the inside. At first he thought that Gabe had a significant other over, but then when he heard Avery’s voice, his eyes widened. 

Nate grabbed onto the door knob and slowly opened up the door just a crack, hoping that he had imagined hearing Avery’s voice and that it was someone else, but it wasn’t. Instead, he had to stare in disbelief at seeing his own husband riding their son! Nate couldn’t tear his eyes away no matter how much he wanted to. He was glued to the spot and could feel tears already stinging the back of his eyes.

Gabe’s eyes glanced over at the cracked door when he noticed it had opened and his own eyes widened when he saw his dad watching. “Dad?” Gabe softly called out. Hearing Gabe’s voice, Nate quickly retreated to his bedroom, refusing to watch more.

“Yeah, baby?” Avery questioned, assuming Gabe was calling out to him as he continued to ride him, not having noticed that Nate just saw them having sex. “No, I mean...dad...he’s home…” Gabe told him and that made Avery immediately stop bouncing on Gabe and he looked down at him in horror.

“What did you just say?” He demanded. Gabe frowned at Avery and he nervously gripped his hips. “Dad...he just saw us…” He continued. Avery could feel his blood turning cold and his heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t want to believe it. There was absolutely no way Nate could be here! Him and Gabe had been super careful for months! Even though Avery had planned to tell Nate about him and Gabe one day, he wasn’t expecting that one day to be right now. He wasn’t ready!

“I gotta go talk to him.” Avery finally spoke up and was about to move off of Gabe when he felt his son keeping his hands on him, stopping him from getting off. “Can we finish first? I was about to cum.” Gabe asked softly. Avery looked at Gabe like he had ten heads, wondering what possessed him to say that.

Gabe could see Avery looking reluctant so he pouted. “Please? I’m on edge, dad. I don’t wanna finish up alone.” He then pleaded and Avery ended up sighing, nodding reluctantly. He felt like this wasn’t the time at all, but he didn’t want to say no because he had also been close to cumming before being caught so Avery bucked his hips again and after a couple more bounces, both him and Gabe cummed. Once they both came down from their high, Avery hopped off and put on his clothes, hurrying out of the room.

He stepped into his and Nate’s room, instantly seeing Nate sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. Avery slowly stepped into the room, not sure what Nate was thinking at all.

“Honey?” Avery called out softly as he made his way over to him. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he was afraid to. He didn’t know what to say so he stayed quiet till Nate decided he wanted to talk.

“How long? How long has this been going on?” Nate finally asked. Avery glanced away, gently rubbing his tummy nervously. “A few months now.” He answered softly.

Nate’s eyes trailed over to Avery’s stomach then he looked at his face, already putting two and two together. “Is the baby Gabe’s?” He then questioned and Avery knew he couldn’t deny it. Him and Gabe had already been caught having sex. He felt like if he denied it then Nate would wanna get a DNA test so to avoid lying even more and going through all that trouble, he nodded.

“It is.” Avery answered sadly, causing Nate to sigh heavily as he rubbed his face. “What the fuck, Avery?!” He shouted, making Avery flinch in surprise. “I’m pretty sure I don’t have to tell you how wrong this is, right? Nevermind the fact that you’re fucking our SON, the person who grew in your stomach for 9 months, but also the fact that he’s a minor too? How long were you planning on keeping this from me?” He asked.

Avery shook his head, not able to look Nate in the eyes right now while he had to spill all his secrets to his husband. “I...I had planned on telling you one day…” He spoke up softly. Nate scoffed, shaking his head. “When? After the baby was born? You made me think that baby was ours! Instead it’s Gabe’s?”

Avery frowned and he stepped over to Nate, sitting down on the bed next to him. He reached out and grabbed Nate’s arm only for Nate to quickly snatch his arm away from him then he stood up, refusing to look at Avery right now as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t you realize how gross this is, Avery? You’re fucking AND pregnant with your son.” Nate reminded him. Avery shook his head, sighing. “I KNOW that, Nate! I’m not stupid! I just...I don’t know how it happened, but I ended up falling in love with Gabe.” He admitted. Nate shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe everything he was hearing. It sounded like some messed up Lifetime movie or a video you would find on Pornhub.

A thought then occurred to Nate. He remembered the pictures Avery and Gabe had taken together on Gabe's birthday that seemed innocent, but then he also remembered how a couple strangers that passed by them at the arcade mentioned that they heard moans coming from the photo booth and even though Nate could already guess who was in the photo booth, he still felt like he needed to hear the answer. "And...those photos you took with Gabe on his birthday...Were you two the ones in the photo booth that were making noises?" He finally asked, feeling a large lump in his throat.

Avery hung his head, nervously gripping his pregnant belly and he slowly nodded. "Yes. While you were gone, we decided to take photos together and at first that was gonna be it, but then Gabe told me he wanted to have sex so I...agreed to it." He explained sadly.

Nate finally turned to Avery, eyes wet with tears. “I can't believe all this happened right under my nose....What happened to us? Are you not happy in our relationship anymore? If so, you could’ve told me instead of sneakily sleeping with our son and allowing yourself to get knocked up by him.” He told him.

Avery shook his head, looking up at Nate with sad, soft eyes. “I am happy or at least I thought I was until Gabe wanted to start sleeping with me and I allowed him because I couldn’t say no. You’re right. I should’ve come to you instead and told you how much I feel lonely whenever you’re at work. I still love you, though, Nate.”

Nate sighed, his eyes growing soft as he stared down at Avery. “I still love you too, but this? I can’t accept. I’m not gonna ask you to stop what you’re doing to be with me since you’ve already made your choice and brought a baby into this.” He told him.

Avery looked down, nodding sadly. He expected that much. He betrayed Nate and didn’t expect him to look at him the same way again. Even if Nate wanted to save their marriage and still be with him, Avery couldn’t find it in his heart to do the same. His heart already chose Gabe.

“We’ll move out.” Avery suddenly decided, knowing full well that it’ll be difficult for all three of them to still live in the house together and once the baby is born, Avery knew it’ll be even harder for Nate to look at it, knowing that it was born from incest between him and Gabe. 

Nate shook his head at Avery. “Don’t. Stay. You’ve got a baby coming soon so you need this space more than me.” He said then he approached Avery and knelt down in front of him, pulling him into a hug. Avery wrapped his arms around Nate and hugged him back as he silently cried into his neck.

After that night, Nate stayed with Avery and Gabe for the next month till he found a place of his own and that’s when he moved out, letting Avery and Gabe to stay in their home since they had a baby on the way and by the time Avery’s due date almost arrived, him and Avery got divorced. At this point, the two of them no longer had ties to each other. Nate still checked in every now and then to make sure Avery was okay and when Avery finally gave birth, Nate showed up to give his support, but didn’t stick around since he found it hard to look at the baby, knowing that it was Gabe’s.

Both Avery and Gabe, however, were ecstatic when Avery finally gave birth to not only one baby, but two, a boy and a girl. Of course taking care of twins was double the hard work, but they were determined to get through it together because overall, they were happy that they finally had kids together and got to start their own little incest family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end of the story! I plan on continuing it and show Avery and Gabe's new life with their twin babies!


	11. Your Father is Your Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays really kicked my mental health so I haven't had the energy to post another chapter, but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy and had a good holiday!

It’s been years since the ordeal with Avery and Nate divorcing and Avery and Gabe becoming a couple. Every now and then Nate has kept in contact with Avery because although they were not together anymore, he still cared about him since they had been together since they were in high school and he still tends to Gabe whenever he needs something since that was his son, but the topic of both Avery and Gabe being together never comes up in conversation since that was still a hard pill to swallow for Nate, knowing that your lover has fallen in love and got pregnant by your son.

It has never crossed Nate’s mind to report Avery because he loved him and quite frankly didn’t want to take the revenge route. Even if Gabe hadn’t been a minor at the time, he figured Avery might’ve still fallen for him at some point so it didn’t matter. When Nate and Avery had to announce to their family that they split up, their family were all confused since they had seemed so much in love and that was a topic that was tough to talk about or even bring it up so the exs try their best to avoid it as much as possible. Avery didn’t want anybody to know about him and Gabe so he tried to keep it a secret for as long as he could until Gabe wasn’t a minor anymore and even now, Avery didn’t feel comfortable flaunting their relationship to people that knew them.

Once Gabe was old enough, Avery and him finally got married. They decided to elope instead of going through an official wedding because they were still keeping their relationship a secret so they couldn’t invite a whole lot of people and Avery knew that Nate wouldn’t wanna go if he asked so the only people that were there was Gabe’s high school friend Nick and his family. By that time, Nick had also married his dad and the both of them were in a poly relationship with Nick’s younger brother. Even though it would’ve been nice to have a nice wedding like he did with Nate, Avery was happy overall to be marrying his son and raising their two beautiful kids together.

In present day, Avery and Gabe still lived at the house that they had lived with Nate. Gabe decided to sleep with Avery in his parent’s old room and they turned Gabe’s old room and the guest bedroom into their kids' new bedrooms. Their twin babies were now 14 years old named Shane and Alex. One day, the daughter had revealed to Avery and Gabe that she felt more nonbinary than female and of course Avery and Gabe happily accepted it cause how could they not when Avery was a trans guy himself? So their daughter became their nonbinary child that went by Alex and the pronouns he/they.

Avery was currently sitting on the bed on his computer while he touched up some photography photos he took of a couple a few days ago while the kids were at school. Gabe then stepped into the room after he finished cleaning and he plopped down on the bed next to Avery with a thump and a groan. That caused Avery to stop what he was doing to glance over at Gabe and smirk as he chuckled then he reached a hand out and gently ran his fingers through his husband’s soft hair. Gabe smiled at this then he closed his eyes and proceeded to rest.

While Avery was busy combing through Gabe’s hair, a thought occurred to him. He silently watched Gabe for a minute before speaking up. “Baby?” He called out softly.

“Mm?” Gabe replied back, not bothering to move. Avery sighed softly as he removed his hand from Gabe’s hair then he closed his laptop and set it down on the bed, making himself more comfortable for the topic he’s about to bring up.

“I think it’s time we tell Shane and Alex about us, about you.” Avery then revealed. Gabe’s eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, turning to Avery to look at him. He stared at him with surprised eyes, not having expected this. Both him and Avery had discussed before telling their kids about their relationship, but Avery had been a bit reluctant at first because he felt a bit terrified of the reactions him and Gabe would get from their kids.

Avery couldn’t see them getting any good reactions from Shane and Alex. He couldn’t see them openly accepting it or even asking to be part of having a sexual relationship with them. He felt like once they tell them, they’ll end up resenting them and feel disgust towards him and Gabe. Luckily when the kids had been born, there hadn’t been anything physically or mentally wrong with them, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t a chance for someone to find out about their birth and decide to bully and make fun of them for it.

“Are you sure? You’re okay with us telling them right now?” Gabe then asked. Avery nodded quietly then he reached his hand out to grab Gabe’s and give it a gentle squeeze. 

“I feel like they’re old enough now to decide how they feel about this. Plus….” He paused to smile at Gabe lovingly. “We started having sex when you were 14 so I think if our kids are okay with incest, we could continue the tradition of incest relationships starting at 14.” He told him happily.

Gabe smiled brightly at that then he leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss to Avery’s lips. “I want that too.” He whispered against his lips before pulling away. He squeezed Avery’s hand back. “I want us to have kids with our kids and continue that tradition for as long as we can. I don’t want anyone else to take our kids virginity or have babies with them. I want it to be us.” He told him with a firm nod.

Avery smiled and nodded in agreement. “Me too.” He said then he leaned forward to kiss Gabe again when he heard the front door to the house open. Both Avery and Gabe gave each other a look then they got out of the bed and left the bedroom to go greet their kids.

“Hey, you two!” Avery greeted his kids once they stepped into the house. “How was school?” He then asked.

Shane groaned while Alex shrugged with a sigh. “Same old.” He mumbled. “School is so boring. I would rather stay at home and play video games.” Shane whined.

Avery chuckled at that. “Sorry, sweetie, but you’re gonna have to stick with it till you graduate.” He teased. Shane pouted at that, but didn’t say anything else, knowing that his dad was right.

“What’s up?” Alex spoke up as he looked back and forth at his parents, noticing how they were just standing there. Avery and Gabe gave each other a look again then Gabe gestured to the kitchen table. “Come sit. We wanna talk for a minute.” He told them.

Shane and Alex threw curious, confused looks at each other, but shrugged and stepped right over to the kitchen table, plopping down in the chairs opposite from Avery and Gabe. They set their bookbags down on the floor next to them.

“Is there something wrong?” Shane spoke up. Avery quickly shook his head. “No. There isn’t anything wrong. We just...wanna tell you both something important. Something that we’ve kept hidden from you for years.” He explained.

Shane blinked in confusion, not sure where this conversation was headed while Alex stared at his parents with concern. “Are you gonna tell us we’re adopted or something?” He joked lightly, but was also a bit afraid that that was the case.

Avery chuckled while Gabe snorted and the both of them shook their heads. “No, sweetie. That’s not it. You’re both our biological kids. We have pictures and documents to prove it.” He quickly reassured him with a smile, causing both Shane and Alex to relax a bit in relief, but they still felt a bit tense.

“So...what is it? What kind of secret could you hold from us for years if it isn’t about us being adopted?” Shane urged, wanting his dads to go right ahead and rip the bandaid off cause the anticipation was starting to get to him.

Avery and Gabe gave each other another look and that’s when Avery decided to go ahead and tell them himself. He looked at both of his kids with soft eyes. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest from nervousness. As much as he was terrified of the outcome, he didn’t want to delay this topic any further. He felt like telling them while they’re still young would probably help them to process the news better and easier than if him and Gabe waited till they were 17 or older.

“So...you know how Gabe is your dad, right?” Avery asked and the kids both nodded, still not understanding where this topic was headed. “Well...he’s not just that.” He started.

Alex’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion. “What do you mean by that?” He asked, looking from Avery to Gabe then back to Avery for clarity. Gabe reached under the table to give Avery’s hand a gentle, comforting squeeze, knowing that he was really anxious right now.

Avery took a second to compose himself and calm his nerves before continuing. “What I mean is that...he’s not just your father, but he’s also your brother.” He finally revealed.

There was a tense silence for a minute or two while Alex and Shane just stared at their dads in confusion. “What do you mean our dad is our brother?” Shane then asked.

“Are...are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Alex questioned softly. Gabe and Avery nodded quietly then Gabe decided to speak up to give Avery a break and clarify. 

“Your dad, Avery, is actually my dad too.” He revealed calmly. That sudden news hit the twins and their eyes widened in shock, staring at Gabe in disbelief. Before they could get a word out, Gabe continued speaking.

“Avery birthed me just like how he birthed you two. He used to be in a relationship with my dad years ago, but they got a divorce because of me. When I was 14, I fell in love with Avery and started a sexual relationship with him and then that sexual relationship turned serious and we decided to date. I really wanted to have kids with him so I got him pregnant and well...here you two are.” He explained finally.

There was another silence while the twins tried to process this news. “You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Alex mumbled, still in disbelief that this was real. It felt like some weird kink plot you would find on pornhub or something.

“Anyways, we felt like you both deserved to know the truth about where you come from and our relationship.” Gabe continued.

“And...we wanted you both to know that incest is okay with us, of course. If you both decided to start a sexual or romantic relationship together, you don’t have to hide it. We actually welcome it. And if you two want to make love to us, we’re okay with that too. The only rule is no condoms.” Avery then told them.

Just then, Alex stood up suddenly, not able to look at his dads in the eye anymore. He grabbed his bookbag. “You both...you can’t seriously think this is all okay. To go from saying that me and Shane were born from incest and that our dad is really our brother to now saying that you wanna have sex with us is...this is too much. I can’t.” He said then he stormed off.

Avery watched Alex storm off with a frown then he sighed while Gabe gently rubbed his back. Shane clucked his tongue then he stood up and grabbed his bag too. “I’ll go talk to him.” He said to his parents before hurrying off too.

Alex stepped into his room and slammed the door closed then he dropped his bag onto the floor and made his way over to his bed when Shane started knocking on the door.

“Hey, it’s me. Can I come in?” He requested. Alex sighed loudly. “Fine.” He grumbled.

Shane opened the door and stepped inside, closing it back behind him then he focused on his sibling. He plopped his bag onto the floor and made his way over to Alex, plopping down on the bed next to him.

“Please tell me you’re not okay with this.” Alex then said. Shane hesitated as he bit down on his bottom lip then he slowly shrugged. Alex looked at his brother in disbelief then he scoffed. “Are you serious right now, Shane? How are you okay with all of this? This is...this is incest! It’s not okay by any means. If people outside this house find out, we’re practically finished.” He told him.

Shane slowly nodded as he stared down at the floor, hunched over. “I know. It shouldn’t be okay, but if our dads fell in love, why should we stop them? They’re already married and had us. What do you want us to do?” He asked him.

Alex sighed and shrugged, looking away. “I know that, but...they then had the audacity to say they wanna have sex with us. How crazy does that sound?” He questioned.

Shane shook his head. “Honestly, not too crazy because I...well, to be honest, I’ve thought about it a couple times.” He finally revealed.

Alex’s head whipped to his brother and he stared at him. “What...what do you mean you thought about it?”

Shane glanced over at Alex and gave him a small smile, shrugging. “One day, I heard and saw our dads having sex in their room. The door was cracked so I was able to see them going at it and...well, let’s just say I managed to grow a boner from it. After that, I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about pounding dad’s sweet pussy.” He admitted.

Alex shook his head, not able to believe what he just heard. It seemed like he was the only logical one in the family. To be honest, it shouldn’t even be a surprise that his brother was thinking with his dick. He remembered catching Shane watching porn about a mom and son fucking, but he figured it was just one of those fantasy kinks and that Shane wouldn’t actually wanna fuck their trans dad, but apparently he was wrong.

“Clearly, I’m the only one with brains in this family.” Alex mumbled. Shane smirked then he gently patted Alex on the back before standing up and grabbing his bag. “No. It’s just that outside of the whole pregnancy thing, what’s wrong with incest? If you don’t wanna have sex with our dads then fine, but don’t expect me to when they’re offering.” He told him then he turned and headed out the door, leaving Alex to wallow in misery.


	12. The First Night

That night after an awkward dinner, everybody retired to their own rooms. Avery and Gabe wanted to give their kids some space, especially Alex, since they knew the bomb they dropped was a lot to take in on top of telling their kids that they’re open to having sexual relationships with them.

While Gabe was getting ready for bed, Avery was trying to finish up some work, but he was having trouble focusing because all he could think and worry about was how his kids felt. Should they have kept this to themselves and never told them? What if they started to have negative feelings towards them? It was a whirlwind of emotions and Avery didn’t think he could go to bed and sleep peacefully without at least checking in so he closed his laptop and put it away to go check up on Shane and see how he feels.

“Baby, I’m gonna go check in on Shane and talk to him about earlier since we didn’t get to at dinner.” He called out to Gabe through the bathroom door.

Just then, the bathroom door cracked open and Gabe poked his head out, his hair wet and messy. He gave Avery a reassuring smile. “You got this. Shane seemed the least bit upset compared to Alex so it might be easier for you to talk to him anyways.” He told him.

Avery smiled with a nod then he gave Gabe a quick kiss on the lips before heading out of the bedroom, making his way to Shane’s room which was Gabe’s old room. Avery stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before he reached up and gently knocked on the door.

“Hon? It’s me. I wanted to talk to you.” He told him softly through the door.

“Come in!” Shane called out after a minute and Avery opened the door, quietly stepping through it then he closed the door back behind him before turning to face Shane. He quickly noticed that his son was sitting at his desk, working on some homework. He smiled a little before approaching him from behind then he rested his hands on his shoulders, leaning over a bit to look at what he was working on.

“Whatchu working on?” Avery casually asked, wanting to start a conversation with him.

Shane shrugged nonchalantly. “Just boring old math.” He grumbled with a bored expression then he set his pencil down before turning around in his seat to face Avery and he looked up at him.

“What’s up?” He questioned, wondering what his dad wanted to talk about.

Avery made his way over to Shane’s bed and he gently patted the space next to him. “Come sit.” He urged.

Shane obeyed and stood up, stepping over to his bed and plopped down on the space next to Avery then he turned to look at him, still watching him with curious eyes. Avery licked his lips nervously before speaking.

“I...I just wanted to know how you felt about everything earlier with the talk your dad and I had with you and Alex.” He started.

Shane slowly looked away as he pondered thoughtfully then he shrugged. “I don’t really feel any different. I mean, yeah it was a total shock for sure. Who ever expects to hear their parents tell them that their dad is actually their brother and that you were practically born from incest?” He teased a little and Avery couldn't help to chuckle softly at that, nodding.

“True.” He agreed. He knew he most likely would’ve felt the same way if his dad and his mom were siblings or something along those lines. Even now, he still couldn’t believe he fell in love with his son, but he had already accepted it because he loved Gabe and not just as a son, but as a partner and the dad of their children.

“If you’re worried about Alex,” Shane continued. “Don’t be. I’m sure he’ll come around. Eventually. He actually accused me of thinking with my dick.” He said with a smirk.

Avery smiled at Shane, but then a thought occurred to him as he watched his son. “How about you? You’re surprisingly taking this well. Do you feel like there’s no use being upset cause there’s nothing you could do about how you were born or…?”

Shane quickly shook his head. “I mean, yeah that’s part of it and I even told Alex that too. That you and dad already fell in love and had us so there’s nothing we can do about it, but it’s also because…” He paused as he bit down on his bottom lip, staring down at the floor before his eyes slowly locked onto Avery’s.

“I’ve sorta...thought about how it would feel to have sex with you too.” He continued softly, staring at Avery.

Avery’s eyes widened slightly, but then he nodded. He sat there in silence, not sure how to respond. He was both relieved, happy, but also shocked. “For how long?” He finally asked.

Shane leaned back on his hands that were behind him and shrugged. “Just the other day, I saw you riding dad’s dick and it got me hard and ever since then, I couldn’t stop thinking about how it would feel to have my dick inside you.” He admitted.

Avery’s mouth slowly curved into a smile. That was one thing he was relieved about and he didn’t even have to ask either. Now he knew how Shane felt about having sex with him. Without a word, Avery stood up from the bed and stood right in front of Shane. Shane watched Avery’s movements with curious eyes, wondering what he was about to do.

Avery kept his eyes on Shane to see his reaction and then he started taking his shirt off, dropping it onto the floor next to him then he turned around so his back was to Shane and he began to slowly pull his pants and underwear down. He bent over a bit and allowed his butt to stick out in front of Shane, giving it a nice little shake. Once his clothes were off, he turned right back around to Shane to see him staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

Avery chuckled then he approached Shane and rested his hands on his shoulders, staring down at him. Shane continued to stare at Avery like he was a delicious food that he was desperate to devour. He couldn’t bring himself to speak as he felt drool begin to drip out of the corner of his mouth.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer~” Avery teased lightly, causing Shane to blush and he quickly wiped his mouth.

Avery then leaned in close to Shane’s ear to whisper into it. “Let’s make love~” He told him softly then he pulled away and Shane didn’t hesitate to begin ripping his clothes off once Avery backed away from him.

Once Shane was naked, he leaned back against his pillows, his hard dick on full display as he watched Avery to see what he was gonna do next. Avery climbed on top of Shane and straddled him. He grabbed Shane’s dick and gave it a couple pumps before sliding it into his pussy with ease. Shane’s body instantly shuddered as his body began experiencing a whole new feeling he has never felt better and it already felt amazing!

“I’m happy I get to take your virginity.” Avery told him with a soft smile. Shane returned his smile with a nod. “Me too.”

Shane rested his hands on Avery’s waist and he watched as Avery began to bounce up and down on his cock while he watched him with half lidded eyes. “Oh fuck...you really are your father’s son~” Avery moaned happily then he smiled down at Shane.

“Baby?” He called out softly.

“Nhnn….y-yes?” Shane questioned softly as a moan escaped his mouth.

“Do you wanna make a baby with me?” Avery then asked.

Shane blinked in surprise, not sure if he heard Avery right since his mind was so focused on pumping in and out of his dad. “You...you wanna make a baby with me?” He questioned.

Avery nodded easily then he leaned down and captured Shane’s mouth with his, slipping his tongue into his son’s mouth and allowing their tongues to make love to each other. Shane moaned happily into their heated kiss and when Avery pulled back, saliva dripped out of their mouths. Shane stared up at his dad with love then he nodded.

“I do. I wanna have a baby with you, dad.” He quickly agreed then he gripped Avery’s hips tighter and began to thrust his hips upward, thrusting his hard cock more into his dad. 

“Shane!” Avery squealed happily in delight, bucking his hips faster as his skin slapped against his son’s. “Shoot your seed into me, baby! Let’s have an incest baby together!”

“Yes! Yes! I wanna….I wanna have an incest baby with you!” Shane cried out in pleasure, pumping his cock harder and harder into his dad.

In Alex’s room, Alex was also doing homework, but he realized he couldn’t focus on it because his mind was also on the talk he had with his parents earlier and also the talk he had with Shane. He sighed in frustration as he set his pencil down.

“No way Shane is okay with this. He’s just saying so because he doesn’t want to upset mom and dad or...mom and bro? Ugh! I don’t even KNOW anymore!” He groaned as he gripped his hair in frustration then he stood up from his desk.

“I’ll go talk to him about it again. Maybe he changed his mind.” He said with a nod then he left his room and headed right over to his brother’s room that was next door. 

Alex raised his hand to knock on the door when he started to hear moans coming from the other side of the door and he blinked in confusion. He grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door to peek inside to see what’s going on. He expected to hear that Shane was just watching porn since he had caught him watching porn before, but instead, his eyes laid on the scene of their dad riding him!

As much as it was a weird sight to see, Alex couldn’t tear his eyes away and he had to practically force himself to close the door as his heart began to pound in his chest.

“What...what the hell, Shane? It hasn’t even been 24 hours since the talk with our dads and you’re already….” He trailed off as he shook his head in disbelief. He didn’t know what to think anymore. It seemed like Shane really had made up his mind to not only be okay with their dad being their blood brother, but also be okay with having sex with their dads.

“This...this is insane…” He said with a frown then he looked down the hall to where Avery and Gabe’s room were. He bit down on his bottom lip as he debated whether he should go talk to Gabe about it or not. Either way, he had to talk to someone and he knew he couldn’t just text any of his friends from school. He would rather die than have anybody outside their family know about incest going on in their house so Alex made his way over to his parent’s bedroom and he knocked on it and waited till Gabe said he could come in.

“Dad, Shane and-” Before Alex could finish his sentence, his eyes once again laid upon the sight of Gabe standing before him, wet and naked. His eyes widened then he quickly covered them.

Gabe glanced over at Alex and he chuckled, smirking to see him covering his eyes then he plopped down on the bed, casually. “Come sit and tell me what’s up with Shane.” He told him.

Alex hesitated, not sure if it was okay to be sitting next to his naked dad, but he mentally shrugged and made his way over to the bed with his eyes still covered before slowly sitting down.

“I went to go talk to Shane, but I ended up seeing him and dad...having sex.” He revealed softly with a frown. Gabe nodded, not phased by the news.

“Okay.” Was all Gabe said and that got Alex to uncover his eyes to properly look at Gabe, completely forgetting that he’s naked right now.

“Okay? How- I mean, I guess it’s not a surprise that you’re okay with them having sex since you’re technically our brother too, but...you’re okay with our dad having sex with Shane and...not you?” He then questioned.

Gabe smiled at Alex then he reached his hand up to playfully ruffle his hair. “Of course. We even offered earlier that if you and Shane wanna have sex with us, you can. That doesn’t mean your dad and I aren’t in love or we’re bored with our sex life cause I’m sure you and Shane have probably heard us going at it more times than you can count.” He told him and Alex nodded.

“Yeah. Shane said he caught you and dad having sex once.” He admitted awkwardly and Gabe chuckled at that. 

“Either way, when your dad and I got together, we agreed that not only did we wanna have kids together, but we also wanted to one day have sex with you guys once you got older. I would even love to have a big family orgy one day if you guys want to. Avery wants to too.” He explained.

Alex frowned as he tried processing all this new information once again then he sighed as he looked away. “I don’t know…” He mumbled with uncertainty.

Gabe frowned to see Alex in distress then he gently rested his hand on top of his knee. “What’s wrong? I know this whole...incest thing is weird and hard to get passed.”

Alex’s eyes flickered to the hand on his knee and he stiffened up a bit, biting down on his bottom lip. He started to feel conflicting emotions bubbling up inside him. Part of him felt tempted and curious to see how it would feel to have sex with his family, but another part of him kept telling him that this was gross and wrong and that it shouldn’t even be happening in the first place.

Without saying anything, Gabe slowly slid his hand up Alex’s thigh, his eyes watching for any sort of discomfort from Alex. “Do you wanna touch it?” He then asked.

Alex whipped his eyes over to his dad and his eyebrows narrowed in confusion. “Touch what?” He questioned.

Gabe gestured to his dick that was semi hard. Alex’s eyes slowly looked to Gabe’s dick and he sorta felt like he shouldn’t be looking at his dad’s dick, but he found it hard to look away then he slowly nodded. Gabe smiled a little before gently taking Alex’s hand then he moved it over to his dick and allowed Alex to grasp it.

A soft gasp escaped Alex’s lips as his fingers curled around his dad’s dick, letting himself get a good feel. He started to wonder how it would feel being inside his pussy then his eyes looked back up at Gabe.

“Dad, I….I wanna have sex.” He suddenly announced. Gabe’s eyebrows lifted. “With me?” He questioned.

Alex nodded quietly, not able to say the word yes so he hoped his nod would suffice. That was all Gabe needed as he smiled then he leaned forward and captured Alex’s lips with his own, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Alex moaned in surprise then he quickly allowed his tongue to play with his dad’s.

Gabe grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bed then he got on top of him and began to kiss him everywhere as he slowly took his clothes off. Alex whimpered softly while he watched his dad tear his clothes off. Gabe helped Alex take off his sports bra and he watched with interest as Alex’s C cup breasts bounced with perk when they were freed.

Once Alex was naked, Gabe captured his nipple into his mouth and began to gently suck on it while he teased the other one. Alex let out a soft moan, his eyes falling closed and his hand rested behind Gabe’s head. 

By now, Gabe was fully hard and ready to take Alex’s virginity. He pulled back a bit and spread Alex’s legs then he positioned himself in between them and pressed the head of his cock against his pussy before slowly sliding in. Alex cried out a bit from the sudden pressure and discomfort, feeling a bit of blood seeping out of his vagina from the skin being broken. Alex didn't know what was going on so he started to whimper from fear.

Gabe frowned down at Alex then he cupped the side of his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Alex, look at me and breathe. It'll be okay. This is natural." He explained soothingly. Alex frowned as he stared up at his dad.

"Why....why am I bleeding, though? I thought I would only bleed from having a period." He told him. Gabe smiled softly at Alex and shook his head. "It happens when someone takes your virginity too. The pressure causes the skin inside your vagina to break, causing blood to appear, but after a few minutes, it'll stop." He explained as best as he could to his young child, hoping that that would drive his fears away.

“Want me to stop?” Gabe suddenly asked, not minding if Alex wanted them to stop. He didn't want his child to find sex unenjoyable by forcing him when he feels uncomfortable, but Alex quickly shook his head, not needing to think about it. He wanted this and if his dad says the bleeding will stop and everything will be okay then he trusted him. “Don’t stop.” He told him.

Gabe nodded and continued to slide into his child till he was all the way in then he hovered over Alex and began to rock his hips back and forth, sliding in and out. He grabbed Alex’s hands and intertwined them together while they kissed, moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Dad~” Alex moaned happily as he stared into his dad’s eyes with love. Gabe smiled as he stared right back at him.

“I love you.” Gabe told him softly.

“I love you too.” Alex repeated, feeling all the love and lust coursing through his entire body. 

All the negative feelings he had earlier about incest and having sex with his family vanished in an instant and all he could think about was the fact that he lost his virginity to his dad and was now happily making love to him.

Alex wrapped his arms around his dad’s body and pulled their bodies closer together. He shuddered in delight to hear their bodies slapping together and feel their juices mixing together. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his lips curled into a smile.

“Incest….feels...incredible.”


	13. The Morning After

The next morning, sunlight peeked through the curtains of the window in the bedroom and shone on Alex’s face, causing him to stir in his sleep. He groaned softly and turned over in the bed, burying his face into Gabe’s chest, wanting to sleep a little longer, but his wishes were short lived because right after, the alarm from the clock began to go off and he couldn’t stop himself from sighing in frustration. 

Gabe woke up easily and reached over, hitting the off button quickly before turning back over in the bed to face Alex. He blinked his eyes a couple times to make them adjust to being open then his eyes zeroed in on the body next to him and memories began flooding back into his head, making him smile.

“Baby, wake up.” He called out softly to Alex, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Mm?” Alex finally opened up his eyes, staring at Gabe with a dazed look before he remembered what had happened last night. His eyes widened and he gasped softly, quickly sitting up and pulling the covers more over his body to cover himself up. He glanced around the room, noticing his discarded clothes on the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Gabe right now.

Watching all this, Gabe couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he sat up more in the bed then he reached his hand out to gently rub Alex’s back. Alex flinched a bit from the sudden touch, but then his body slowly relaxed, recognizing the familiar hands that had been all over him last night. Gabe was the first to speak.

“Did you enjoy last night?” He questioned with curious eyes as he watched him. Part of him was a bit scared that Alex would say he regretted it and talk more about how disgusting it is for them to sleep together, but another part of him hoped that regardless of how Alex felt about incest, he would admit that he enjoyed sleeping with him.

Alex was quiet as he stared down at his hands, biting down on his bottom lip, nervously. He didn’t know what to say. What they did last night went against everything including biology! But...a part of him couldn’t deny that it had felt really good having sex with his dad. He didn’t think it would’ve especially since that was his dad, but it did and now he could kinda see why both his dads enjoyed having sex with each other despite them being father and son themselves.

Alex sighed heavily then he slowly nodded, still not able to look Gabe in the eyes and he didn’t know why. “I….I did.” He squeaked out.

Gabe smiled happily at the answer, but there was another question he wanted to ask and that was, “Would you wanna do it again sometime? It doesn’t have to be right away or even everyday, but...are you open to sleeping with me again?” He then asked. He remembered when he first had sex with Avery and how in the beginning he was against it, but he managed to win him over the more they had sex so he figured the same might be with Alex and he didn’t want to pressure his child, especially since that was his first time.

“I...maybe. I don’t know. I’ll have to think about it.” He told him softly and Gabe nodded, understanding that his child needed time to process everything. 

“Understood and I don’t know if it’ll make you feel better, but you were really good last night. Your pussy was so deliciously tight that it felt good having it all wrapped around my dick like it was being hugged.” Gabe told him with a smile.

Hearing all that made Alex’s cheeks flush and his heart began to pound in his chest. It did make him feel good cause as a virgin, he was a bit worried about not being as good, but...that still didn’t change the fact that he needed to think about everything.

“I should go get ready for school.” He told him and was about to get out of the bed when Gabe suddenly grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked back at Gabe with confusion, wondering why he was being stopped.

“Can I have a kiss before you go?” He requested softly. Alex stared at his dad as he blinked his eyes, biting down on his bottom lip. His eyes traveled to Gabe’s lips before going back to looking into his eyes then he nodded quietly. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Gabe’s, getting that familiar feeling he experienced from when they kissed last night. Gabe happily kissed him back, gently running his hand along Alex's bare side, gliding his fingers across his soft skin. Alex's body shivered in delight at the feeling of his dad touching him, but he decided to cut things short because he didn't want to get too caught up again.

After a minute, Alex quickly pulled away and got out of the bed, grabbing his clothes and slipping them back on while Gabe watched with interest. He then hurried out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Alex let out a huge sigh, his nerves slowly leaving his body. He headed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his face before stepping back out to go to his room and grab his underwear when he suddenly saw Shane’s bedroom door open.

He stood in the hallway while he watched Shane and Avery step out of the room. Avery was fully clothed while Shane didn’t have a shirt on then Avery turned around and planted a kiss to Shane’s lips before looking at Alex, giving him a soft smile. “Morning, sweetie.” He greeted, not minding that Alex saw him leaving the room and kissing Shane since he didn’t want to hide anything from either of his children even if Alex wasn’t comfortable engaging in an incest sexual relationship with him and Gabe then he started walking to his and Gabe’s room.

Alex watched quietly, a bit surprised to see how bold Avery was with Shane then he glanced over at Shane to see him smiling. He smirked, rolling his eyes before pushing past Shane to enter his room then he plopped down on the bed. Shane stepped back into his room then he closed the door behind him before sitting down next to Alex.

“I’m surprised you didn’t say anything when me and dad came out of the room.” Shane spoke up as he watched Alex with curious eyes. 

Alex glanced over at his brother then he smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Mostly because I caught you two having sex last night. I didn’t mean to. I just...I had planned on talking to you and then I saw you two and...yeah.” He admitted softly.

Shane’s eyebrows lifted in surprise then he nodded. “Yeah, dad came into my room to talk about the conversation we had earlier and then one thing lead to another and we had sex. I didn’t want him to go afterwards so that’s why he slept in my room.” He explained. “I bet it was shocking to see, huh?”

Alex shrugged. “At first it did. I guess deep down, I expected you to have sex with our dads one day since you told me you wanted to, but...I don’t know. I guess I didn’t expect it to happen the same day they told us they wanted to have sex with us.” He told him, causing Shane to chuckle.

“True. I couldn’t hold back since I’ve had thoughts of having sex with Avery for awhile now so when they sprung that on us, it was hard to resist.” He explained then he looked at Alex. “So, after you saw us, what did you do?”

Alex blinked at Shane’s question then his cheeks began to flush. Shane stared at his sibling in confusion, wondering why he was becoming shy. “Don’t tell me you got turned on and went to masturbate or something.” He teased lightly.

Alex slowly shook his head, avoiding Shane’s eyes. “More than that um...I went to go talk to dad about it then he got me to touch his dick and...one thing led to another and we started having….sex.” He admitted.

Shane’s eyes widened in surprise at this news. He really didn’t expect to hear at all that his sibling would’ve willingly engage in incest since he was completely adamant about not liking it in the first place. He felt like even if the world had ended and their family were the last people alive, Alex still wouldn’t have been open to having sex with them.

“You...and our dad...had sex? How? You were totally against it not that long ago.” Shane questioned. Alex sighed and nodded. “I know. I know. The temptation got to me. Dad was naked and I was touching his dick then I started wondering how it would feel to have sex with him and…” He trailed off as he buried his face into his hands.

Shane’s mouth slowly turned into a grin then he grabbed Alex and began shaking him playfully. “How did it feel?” He then asked.

Alex slowly pulled his face away and his eyes narrowed softly. “It felt...really good. He even asked me if I wanted to do it again and I told him I wanted to think about it first, but...I’m seriously considering doing it again.” He admitted.

Shane grinned mischievously then he chuckled. “I can’t believe we managed to corrupt you!” He barked with a laugh, causing Alex to throw a playful glare at him.

“Yeah yeah. Laugh it up.” He grumbled.

Shane calmed down then he watched Alex with soft eyes. “So….since you’re okay with having sex with dad, what about us? Would you...wanna sleep with me?” He questioned carefully.

Alex looked at his brother like he had ten heads then he snorted. “Are you kidding me? You’re my BROTHER in case you forgot! Not to mention my twin!” He reminded him.

Shane playfully rolled his eyes with a smirk. “And did YOU forget that Gabe is technically our brother too, but you were okay with sleeping with him.” He pointed out.

“I….” Alex blinked, not sure how to make a comeback. Shane did have a point. Not only was Gabe their dad, but also their brother so it didn’t seem fair to be okay with sleeping with him, but not with Shane. Still, Alex wasn’t sure if he was ready for that yet. He still needed to process the fact that he allowed himself to sleep with his dad!

“I know, Shane, but...I’ll have to think about that, okay? I still need to process everything. I’m still not sure if I’m ready to tell dad that I’m willingly to have sex with him again.” He told him honestly and Shane nodded, completely understanding that this was a lot for his sibling to think about.

“Take all the time you need and until then, I’m gonna go shower, but remember, regardless of what anyone outside our family says, you should do what you feel is right and will make you happy.” He told him then he got up and playfully ruffled Alex’s hair before leaving the room to go shower.

Alex watched his brother leave then he let out a sigh, knowing that he had a lot of thinking to do and he kinda wished he could just stay home since he didn’t think he could focus on school work today. Then again, maybe going to school would be a good distraction from everything he had experienced in the last 24 hours.


	14. Messy Lovers

That weekend, Alex decided to hole himself up in his room. Ever since he had sex with his dad, he couldn’t stop thinking about him and he couldn’t forget the feeling of how his dad kept pounding into him over and over. The memories and thoughts got so intense to the point that he woke up one night horny and he knew for a fact that if he had a dick, he probably would be dripping with pre cum right about now. Still, Alex couldn’t bring himself to admit any of his thoughts to Gabe. He felt like if he did then Gabe would charm him into having sex with him again like he did before. So, Alex felt like it would be best to avoid Gabe for the entirety of the weekend and only leave his room when he needed to eat or use the bathroom.

Alex laid in his bed while he scrolled through twitter, coming across some NSFW tweets and accounts. He didn’t mind them since any kid at his age would be open to seeing porn. Hell. He knew that Shane watched porn even though he sometimes tried to hide it which Alex found funny. He felt like Shane was already way passed trying to hide his search history since he’s now having sex with Avery. Which speaking of, ever since that day, he had noticed that Avery and Shane had been spending a lot more time together. Either Shane would ask Avery help with homework in his room or sometimes he would see Shane sneaking into their parent’s bedroom while Avery showered. Either way, he knew what they were both getting up to and even though Gabe had told him that he didn’t mind if Avery and Shane wanted to have sex together, he still felt sorta bad that Gabe was left out. If Gabe was open with having sex with them, why hadn’t he tried to do a threesome with Avery and Shane then? Alex didn’t have the courage to ask Gabe because if he did, he felt like he would feel tempted to have sex with him again and he didn’t want that so he kept all his questions and thoughts to himself for the time being.

Back to the topic at hand, Alex continued to scroll through NSFW twitter until he came across a video of a young trans guy getting pounded in the pussy by a much older guy and the caption read: ‘turning my son into a little slut and planting my seed into him’. Reading the caption, Alex’s eyes widened and he quickly sat up in his bed, watching the video intensely. Now, he wasn’t sure if the guys in the video were actually father and son since he knew that some people liked that DILF and MILF kink, but either way, he couldn’t avoid the pounding in his chest so he quickly got off twitter and set his phone down on the bed next to him, letting out a few breaths to calm his heart.

At this point, Alex wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his thoughts to himself and the person he trusted the most was his twin brother so he got up and left his room to go see Shane when he saw that his bedroom door was open and immediately noticed he wasn’t inside. Alex blinked in confusion then he began walking around the house, trying to find Shane with no luck.

“Where did he go?” He mumbled then he headed to his parent’s bedroom to go see if he could find Avery. He opened the door and stepped inside to see Avery on his phone also. He briefly glanced around the room before looking back at his dad.

“Where’s Shane and dad?” He questioned.

Avery looked up from his phone and smiled when he saw Alex. “Gabe took Shane out for a little father/son bonding. They’ll be back in a couple hours or so. Why? What’s up?” He said as he set his phone down on the nightstand next to him and focused all his attention on his child.

Alex shook his head as he closed the bedroom door behind him then he walked over to the bed and climbed onto it.

“It’s nothing important. Um...they went without me, though?” He asked softly as he sat down next to Avery and relaxed against the pillows behind him.

Avery gave Alex a warm smile and he gently patted his leg. “Not on purpose. I mean, I guess it was kinda on purpose. Gabe said he wanted us to spend some time with you two individually. I’ve been spending a lot of time with Shane and not so much with you and that made me feel bad. Same thing with Gabe and Shane. They haven’t been spending a lot of time together so we thought we could do this for the both of you.” He explained easily.

Alex nodded slowly as he looked away. “I see.” He said softly, thoughts running through his mind.

Since he can’t bring himself to talk to Gabe about his feelings and Shane wasn’t at home, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to talk to Avery? He was also very curious about how his relationship started with Gabe anyways.

“Daddy...what...I remember when dad briefly told me and Shane how your relationship with him started. How he fell in love with you and started a sexual relationship with you that caused you to get a divorce with...grandpa? Can we even call him our grandpa?” He asked.

Avery chuckled and nodded. “Probably. No matter who Gabe decided to have kids with, my ex husband is still his dad and you two are his grandchildren so yeah. You can call him grandpa if you want.” He told him.

Alex nodded at the explanation then he continued on. “Anyways, I was wondering how you were okay with starting a relationship like that with him.” He finished.

Avery turned a bit more towards Alex while he pondered thoughtfully, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. “Alex, I just want you to know that whatever feelings you have, I felt the same way only on a much lower scale and what I mean by that is at first, I was battling with the same thoughts. I knew that incest wasn’t okay and that me and Gabe shouldn’t be having sex behind your grandfather’s back, but...despite all those thoughts constantly invading my mind, I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to have sex with Gabe.” He started.

Alex’s eyes widened as he listened, but nodded, letting Avery continue on. It felt nice to hear that he wasn’t the only one that knew incest was wrong and that he shouldn’t be having sex with his family member. It was funny. Outside the house, he felt like he could relate to other people, but inside the house, he felt like an outcast and that he was being judgemental of something that other people enjoyed or found nothing wrong with it. It was a constant battle within his mind that he didn’t know what to do with.

“But, I think the biggest reason why it didn’t take me so long to accept Gabe and his affections is because I was deprived of it in the first place. Your grandfather constantly worked and then when he wasn’t working, he was too tired to spend time with me, to have sex with me, or he ends up getting a call to go back into work. That went on for years and I’ve never told Gabe about it because I didn’t want him fearing that me and his dad were gonna get a divorce. Funny how all that turned out.” Avery explained with a smile.

“Anyways, since I was already deprived of affection, it was too hard to push Gabe away, to tell him no we shouldn’t be doing this. And that’s how it all started. We first started to only have sex with each other whenever his dad was at work and then we went from that to actually falling in love with each other and decided to be in a romantic relationship and then I got pregnant, his dad found out and the rest is history.” He finished, watching Alex’s reaction to the story.

“Wow.” Alex didn’t know what to say. He felt like if his dads weren’t related, this would’ve sounded like a beautiful Lifetime movie. Minus the fact that they started their relationship when Gabe was still a minor and his ex found out that Avery was cheating on him.

“I guess it makes sense. Anyone who is deprived of affection would most likely feel the same way. I think there was even a movie about it. About two siblings being trapped in their grandma’s house for years and when they got older, they couldn’t resist starting a relationship together cause they had no one else that wasn’t family around them.” He said.

Avery nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it’s sad, but that’s the leading cause to a lot of incest relationships starting, I believe. The fact that a family lives by themselves with no one around, no other families, nothing. I don’t think a majority of people would be willing to have sex or start relationships with their family member if they had no one else around, but I could be wrong. We’re all different, of course. And I’m not talking about how back in the day, that was a thing with keeping the royal blood ‘pure’.”

Alex smiled at Avery and chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, it’s crazy how back then, a lot of royal families thought that was okay, but things were different back then. They didn’t have the science and technology we have now so they probably didn’t think incest would cause a lot of problems.” 

This...this was nice. Just talking to Avery about stuff like this. It did make him understand his dad a bit better about how his relationship with Gabe started, but...what did that mean for him and Shane? They weren’t deprived of affection. If they wanted to, they could easily go to school and find someone to have sex with and date, but they aren’t so...why?

“That night when you and Shane had sex, I...I had sex with dad.” Alex finally admitted, avoiding looking Avery in the eyes now.

Avery watched his child with soft eyes, not surprised. When Alex didn’t hear a reaction from Avery, he slowly looked at him in confusion.

“Did...did you know already?” He questioned softly.

Avery shrugged. “Gabe mentioned that morning that you came to our room and talked with him. He said he offered you to touch his dick to make you feel a bit more comfortable and that was it. I guess he felt like you might’ve wanted to tell your business to me yourself instead of him.”

Alex slowly relaxed and nodded. “Y-yeah...I did and...he asked me if I wanted to have sex with him and I couldn’t say no. I wanted to see how it felt since you and Shane acted like it was enjoyable.” He told him.

“And? Was it enjoyable for you?” Avery then asked, causing Alex to immediately blush. He quickly looked away to hide his face as he cleared his throat. Avery smiled brightly, finding his child’s reaction cute.

“It...it was. Not gonna lie. Dad also asked if I wanted to do it again, but I couldn’t tell him at the time. Now? I...I think I want to have sex with him again, but I’m kinda afraid to admit that to him.” He told him softly.

Avery nodded then he wrapped his arm around Alex and pulled him closer. “I get that. Don’t rush your feelings. We want you and Shane to come to us when you’re ready and comfortable otherwise it’s not gonna be a fun time for anyone.” He reassured him then he planted a kiss on his forehead.

Alex nodded then he looked at Avery with soft eyes. “Can I have another kiss?” He requested. 

Avery smiled warmly and nodded then he planted a kiss on his cheek this time. Alex smiled back at him then his eyes traveled to Avery’s lips. Temptation started to bubble up inside him and he couldn’t find it in him to stop it so he allowed it to take over instead.

“Can I...kiss your lips?” He then asked.

Avery’s eyebrows lifted a bit in surprise, but he nodded. “Sure.”

Alex slowly moved closer until his lips were pressed against Avery’s. He kept their lips locked for a minute then he pulled away to look at Avery. Before he knew it, he was kissing him again. Avery reached his hand up to cup Alex’s cheek as he deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue into Alex’s mouth. Alex moaned softly into the kiss, his tongue happily playing with his dad’s. Sounds of their lips smacking filled the quiet air in the bedroom and it was turning Alex on.

Avery’s hand slowly traveled from Alex’s face to his chest and he gently cupped one of Alex’s breasts, giving it a gentle squeeze then his hand went down to Alex’s sweatpants and he slipped his hand inside his underwear, teasing his pussy gently, causing Alex to moan out.

“Daddy….” Alex whispered then he pulled back from their kiss to look into Avery’s eyes, filled with lust. “I wanna have sex with you.” He told him softly.

Avery smiled then he brushed his lips against Alex’s. “I do too.” He whispered before completely pulling back to begin taking his own clothes off. 

Alex watched his dad strip out of his clothes with interest until he was naked then he began taking his own clothes off too. Once they were both naked, Avery pulled Alex on top of him, kissing him again as he ran his hands down his body.

“What do you wanna do?” Avery then asked as he watched his child.

Alex glanced down at their bodies, his eyes landing on his dad’s pussy, seeing the tiny dick he had from the testosterone he was taking then he looked back at Avery.

“I wanna rub our pussies together. I wanna feel your tiny dick in me.” He openly told him.

Avery grinned then he grabbed onto Alex’s waist to pull him closer. “How can I say no to your adorable face?” He teased lightly.

Alex pressed his pussy against his dad’s then he leaned back on his hands that were planted on the bed and he began to move his body. He moaned softly as he felt the friction from their pussies rubbing together. It sent shockwaves throughout his body.

“Ngnn….incest is so wrong, but….it feels so fucking right…” Alex moaned out as he watched their pussies make love to each other. Avery’s eyes flickered to Alex and he smiled warmly at him, happy to hear that he was starting to enjoy incest sex.

“Don’t listen to what other people say. It’s okay for two people who love each other to have sex.” He reassured him.

Alex nodded at his dad’s words, his eyes completely filled with lust and his mind clouded with love for his parents. “We’re...we’re making love, aren’t we, daddy?” He questioned with a moan.

Avery nodded at his son, his eyes filled with love. “Yes, baby. You and I are making love and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Avery kept one hand on Alex’s waist as he sat up a bit and he began bucking his hips, pounding his pussy against Alex’s. He pressed his tiny dick inside Alex, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

“I know my dick can’t compare to Gabe’s or even Shane’s, but-” Avery started, but Alex quickly cut him off as he moved faster.

“N-no! It feels so freaking amazing, daddy! I’m getting...a different kind of feeling from it. Don’t stop, please!” He pleaded to him as he leaned his head back, his boobs bouncing up and down happily.

Alex and Avery continued to rub pussies together with Avery pushing his dick in and out of Alex frequently until cum began to form from their pussies, leaving trails of stringy white cum. And then all of a sudden, Alex began to pee without warning. His piss started pouring onto Avery’s pussy.

Alex’s eyes widened at what his body was doing and he was about to stop his body when he felt Avery firmly hold onto him. “Don’t stop.” He told him and Alex nodded, continuing. He was a bit surprised that his dad was okay with him peeing on him, but he wasn’t gonna question it.

Avery then began to pee also, squirting his warm, yellow liquid onto his child’s already wet pussy. They both cried out in pleasure as they peed and cummed onto each other then Alex hopped onto Avery and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Avery happily wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, pulling him closer as they kissed.

“I wanna keep going. I’m still horny.” Alex told him softly as he looked into his eyes. Avery nodded with a smile. “Me too, baby.” He said then he reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a flesh colored double sided dildo.

“I bought this one day just in case you ever decided you wanted to have sex with me.” He said then he grabbed the lube and lubed up both sides before pushing one end into himself. Alex grabbed the other end and pushed it inside him with the help of Avery then he didn’t waste any time bucking his hips as he fucked the dildo and Avery while Avery played with Alex’s hard nipples and began sucking on them gently.

While Avery and Alex fucked, Gabe and Shane finally got back home after their bonding. “I wonder if they missed us.” Shane said with a chuckle. Gabe smiled at his son. “I know if Avery did, I’ll spend all day making it up to him~” He said as he walked up the stairs and headed down the hall to his and Avery’s room when he suddenly heard sounds of moaning coming from the other side of the door.

“Hm?” Gabe raised an eyebrow in confusion then he grabbed onto the door handle and cracked the door open. When his eyes landed on Alex and Avery, his eyes widened, really surprised to see the both of them having sex, but also happy to see them bonding. 

“What’s going on?” Shane asked as he watched up behind Gabe. Gabe glanced over his shoulder at his son and motioned for him to stay quiet while he let Shane see what was going on.

Shane’s eyes also widened and he quickly planted his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing then he hurried away from the door. Gabe quickly closed the door back, not wanting to interrupt them both then he followed his son to his room.

“I seriously never expected to see that. Especially from Alex.” Shane said once he stepped into his room.

Gabe nodded as he followed in behind him, closing the door behind them. “I’m happy to see that he’s starting to warm up to the idea of incest sex.” He told his son who nodded in agreement. 

“Though...what should we do now since they’ll be busy for awhile?” Shane questioned with a little pout as he crossed his arms.

Gabe smirked as he watched his son, getting an idea as he stepped closer to him before he grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him up, tossing him onto his bed. Shane yelped in surprise and he stared up at his dad, wondering what he’s doing.

“What are you-” Shane was quickly cut off by Gabe kissing him and he quickly melted into the kiss. 

After a minute, Gabe pulled back to look at his son. “Who says we should let them have all the fun?” He suggested the idea to Shane who quickly understood where he was getting at and he nodded.

“Y-yeah! We...we never had sex yet. You and me. This will be my first time fucking dick.” He told him shyly which made Gabe grin. “Mine too and that makes it even more enticing.”

Gabe began taking his and Shane’s clothes off till they were both naked then he grabbed the lube from Shane’s nightstand drawer. “Get on your hands and knees.” He commanded him.

Shane happily obliged as he got on his hands and knees then Gabe got on his knees behind Shane and squirted some lube onto his finger. He slid his finger into Shane, making him moan, his body began shivering in delight. Gabe started to coat Shane’s hole before adding another finger then a third till he felt like Shane was ready then he poured some lube onto his dick to get that all nice and slick too.

Gabe grabbed onto his son’s hips and positioned the tip of his dick against Shane’s hole before slowly sliding in. Shane moaned out loudly, almost collapsing onto the bed, but Gabe managed to keep him up on his knees.

“Fuuuuck, dad….” Shane breathed out as he glanced over his shoulder at his dad, his eyes filled with lust. Gabe smirked at his son then he began to slide in and out of him at a slow pace to get him used to having his dick inside him, but it only caused Shane to feel restless.

“Faster, dad!” He whined as he pushed his ass against his dad, wanting his cock deeper inside him. Gabe grinned at his son. “As you wish, but don’t cry to me if you can’t take the pain later~” He teased then he picked up the pace and began to pound faster into his son, causing him to slide a bit on the bed.

Skin slapping skin began to fill the room as both father and son fucked each other. Gabe grabbed onto Shane’s cock and began to slowly pump it, wanting to drive him crazy in pleasure.

“Ahh, dad!” Shane cried out as he bucked his hips, trying to fuck his dad’s hand and cock at the same time. 

As Shane was letting himself being deliciously fucked by his dad, he felt a weird sensation bubbling up inside his stomach and at first he thought it was just pleasure, but then he felt the weird sensation traveling from his stomach to his ass and it was only till he felt Gabe pushing up against it, he realized what it was.

“D-dad….I...I gotta take a dump.” He moaned out to him, wondering if Gabe was gonna stop long enough to let him take a quick break to the bathroom, but he didn’t feel Gabe pulling away. Instead, he felt Gabe pumping harder into him, drilling his dick deeper into his hole, causing Shane to cry out.

“Oh yeah? Want me to stop then?” Gabe questioned teasingly as he watched his son shiver in agony now. 

Shane began to whimper, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Gabe to stop because quite frankly, he didn’t want him to stop. As much as he could feel it starting to become uncomfortable with Gabe’s cock pushing up against his poop, it also felt really good too so he shook his head at him then he spread his legs a bit more.

Seeing Shane shake his head and spread his legs made Gabe smile happily. “Good boy.” He cooed then he grabbed onto Shane’s ass cheeks and spread them further apart while he continued to fuck his ass.

“I know it might be difficult, but see if you can poop while I fuck you.” He then suggested. 

Shane glanced over his shoulder at his dad in surprise. He wasn’t sure if it was even possible considering that his dad was blocking the only exit part of his body where the poop could travel to, but he was also curious if he could do it so he nodded, willing to take the challenge.

Shane gripped the bed’s comforter under him then he bit down on his bottom lip as he grunted, trying to force the poop out of him. He could feel his poop slowly push its way towards the exit, but the more he felt his dad’s cock pushing inside him, the more he felt his poop being pushed back up, making it difficult, but Shane didn’t let that stop him. He continued to push and push, grunting here and there. Then when he felt like he was ready to give up because he felt exhaustion take over his body, he could feel his dad pulling his dick all the way out of him without warning and suddenly, the poop that he was desperately trying to force out started sliding out of his hole and it dropped onto the bed behind him.

Shane panted softly as more poop slid out of his hole and he began to let out farts here and there while he pooped. Gabe smirked as he watched his son poop right in front of him and then once he was finished, he slid his cock back into his hole and continued to fuck him, feeling the wet, brown poop rub against his cock. Shane glanced over at his dad, throwing him a glare.

“You had me do all that just to pull out and let me poop anyways?! Now I gotta change my sheets…” He whined with a pout. Gabe chuckled at his son then he reached over and playfully ruffled his hair.

“You’re so adorable when you’re mad.” He cooed then he focused back on fucking his son till he cummed right into his wet hole that had leftover poop and lube along the walls.

Afterwards, Gabe got off the bed and gathered his son’s poop into a bucket to dispose of in the toilet then he returned to his son’s room to flip him over onto his back and he began fucking him again while they kissed, enjoying making love to his son.


	15. A Twin's Sexual Bond

“Don’t cause a ruckus, you two! And we left some money on the counter so you guys can order pizza.” Avery told his children as he got ready to go on his date with Gabe.

“We won’t! Have fun you two~” Shane told their parents with a smirk while Alex just rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to his parents, watching them head out the front door.

Shane closed the door behind them and locked it then he turned to Alex and gave him a mischievous grin. “And then there were two~” He teased.

Alex snorted. “If you’re thinking about throwing a party, don’t.” He joked before glancing over at the money on the counter. “You can go ahead and order the pizza whenever. I gotta work on a report for English class.” He told him before turning to head up to his room.

Shane smirked and crossed his arms as he watched his twin go to his room. “Leave it to you to work on a Saturday night!” He called out playfully before heading to his own room.

It was a few weeks later for the family. Not much has changed, but also a LOT has changed at the same time. After he had sex with Avery that day a few weeks ago, he and Avery found out from Gabe and Shane that they also had sex when they came back home. It had surprised Alex. He had assumed that Shane was gonna stick with sleeping with Avery, but it seemed like his brother really was open to having sex with both of their parents. It made him realize now that this was the new normal for all of them. They were no longer just parents and children to each other that shared platonic familial love with each other. Now...it was deeper than that. Now they all shared a family bond that no other family will ever experience. Alex didn’t know how he felt about that. How does something so wrong also feel so right? 

So far, he has had sex with both of their parents once and while it was enjoyable at the time, Alex still felt hesitant to try again. He feared that if he continued this, he would grow to enjoy it more and more until he could no longer stop these thoughts and feelings so ever since then, he’s never tried to have sex with his parents again and neither Avery or Gabe pressured him into doing so. They have asked him a couple times here and there if he wanted to, but he declined them each time.

Shane, however, wasn’t shy to the fact that he enjoyed having sex with his parents, but after realizing how conflicted and uncomfortable Alex was of incest, he also decided to decline his parent’s offers, not wanting to make Alex feel left out or feel even more uncomfortable. Alex was appreciative of his brother’s consideration towards his feelings on incest, but it didn’t make him feel any better. It just made him feel like he was preventing or holding Shane back from doing something he enjoyed. It was an exhausting cycle.

Alex closed his bedroom door and plopped down on his bed, grabbing his laptop and resting it on his lap to begin his English report. His English teacher told him and the class that they could write about anything they wanted as long as it wasn’t trying to discriminate against certain people or to bully anyone. She said they could write about anything like who did they look up to or a certain career path they wanted to take once they graduated high school. She even said they could write something nice about their family members if they wanted to and that made Alex think about his own family.

Without realizing it, he had typed out the title of his report which said ‘Why My Family Enjoys Incest’. Alex had no plans to actually use that as his report, but he couldn’t stop himself from actually wondering it. Why DID his family enjoy incest? He had talked about it before with Avery about how his relationship with Gabe started, but that didn’t answer the question as to WHY him and Gabe enjoyed it. Now he really wanted to know the answer, but he decided he’ll just ask his parents another time.

Not wanting to dwell on the topic for too long, Alex sighed as he closed his laptop then he rubbed his stomach as a thought occurred to him. He glanced at the calendar he had hanging on his wall and noticed that he was already 2 weeks late on his period. The simple thought started to throw him into a mini panic so he got up and hurried out of his room, going straight to the bathroom. He remembered when Avery had told him that he had stocked up on a few pregnancy tests. He had asked him why, but all Avery said was him and Gabe would like to have more children one day. Alex wasn’t sure if he believed it or not since his parents never talked about wanting more kids, but now it seemed pretty likely since he remembered Avery mentioning that they prefer to not use condoms and now he remembered the time when he lost his virginity to Gabe and how they never used a condom.

“I can’t be pregnant…” He mumbled to himself as he grabbed out two tests then he pulled down his underwear and shorts and sat down on the toilet, peeing on both tests. After he finished and washed his hands, he laid the tests down on the counter and nervously waited for the results. After a few minutes, the results popped up and Alex stared down at them in horror.

All of his fears started crashing down on him. Part of him wasn’t surprised since his dad didn’t use a condom, but he still hoped it wasn’t true. He knew he was gonna have to tell his parents when they come home from their date, but for now, he needed to tell Shane so he grabbed both tests and shoved them into the pockets of his shorts. Alex ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at himself in the mirror, already feeling his anxiety coursing through his body. He gently fixed his black tank top that he was wearing then he shut off the lights and stepped out of the bedroom, walking right over to Shane’s room.

Alex knocked a couple times and once Shane told him to come in, he slowly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. When he heard Alex coming in, Shane looked up from his phone and watched his sibling with curious eyes. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why do you look like someone kicked a puppy?” He questioned teasingly, hoping that that would make Alex feel better or laugh, but it didn’t. 

Alex ignored Shane’s attempt at trying to make him laugh and he stepped over to his brother’s bed and crawled onto it, leaning back against the wall as he crossed his legs. He nervously avoided looking into his brother’s eyes as he stared down at his hands. “I….I think dad got me pregnant.” He confessed to him softly.

Shane’s eyes widened slightly at the unexpected news and he sat up a bit straighter on the bed, putting his phone down on his nightstand table. “What do you mean? How do you know?” He questioned urgently.

Alex then took out one of the tests and handed it to his brother to look at. Shane quickly took the test and stared at the ‘PREGNANT’ sign on the test before looking at Alex. 

“This is just one test, though. It could be a false positive.” He reassured quickly. Alex sighed, knowing that his brother was gonna say that so he took out the 2nd test and handed it to him, causing Shane to quickly snatch it up to look at it.

“Not only that, but my period was supposed to be here 2 weeks ago.” Alex informed him.

Shane sighed as he shook his head, not wanting to believe any of this was true then he set the tests down on his nightstand table so he could focus all his attention on his twin. “It...it could just be a pregnancy scare…” He tried to reassure again, but Alex shook his head, not wanting to be in denial like his brother then he finally looked at Shane with scared eyes.

“And what if it isn’t? What if I’m actually pregnant, Shane?” He questioned a bit angrily.

Shane frowned at his twin’s frustration. “Are...are you gonna tell dad?” He then asked.

Already knowing his answer, Alex looked away and nodded, gently rubbing his stomach. “I’m gonna have to.” He said.

Shane nodded then he reached his hand out to gently rub Alex’s knee. “Do you need a hug?” He questioned softly, figuring that his twin needed some sort of comfort right now.

Without answering, Alex immediately crawled over to his brother and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face into his neck as he hugged him tightly. Shane then wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and pulled him into his lap, gently rubbing his back to soothe him.

“It’s not that I’m against having kids, but...I’m only 14. I can barely take care of myself.” Alex told him softly.

Shane nodded then he looked at him and gave a little smile. “True, but remember what our parents said? Avery got pregnant by Gabe when Gabe was only 14/15.” He reminded him. “Anyways, does this mean you’re gonna keep it?”

Alex slowly pulled back to properly talk to his brother. He glanced down at his stomach and gently rubbed it. After a minute of silence, he slowly nodded. “I want to have a baby. Yeah, it sucks that it happened while I’m barely 15, not even 16, but...I wanna keep it. Besides….” He looked at Shane with a soft smile. “We were born from incest and turned out pretty okay.”

Shane smiled brightly at his twin, happy to hear all this and nodded then he pressed his hand to Alex’s stomach. “Too bad it wasn’t me that knocked you up~” He joked, causing Alex to glare at him and playfully slap the back of his head.

“Joking!” Shane said with a nervous laugh then his eyes landed on Alex’s chest. Suddenly, his hand slowly reached up and brushed gently against Alex’s chest. Noticing this, Alex blinked as he watched his brother, wondering what he was doing.

“What are you doing?” He questioned.

Shane looked at his twin like he didn’t see anything wrong with touching him and shrugged. “We’re twins. What’s mine is yours.” He joked. “Anyways, am I not allowed to touch you?” He then asked seriously.

Alex stared at Shane for a minute to see if he was joking, but after realizing that he wasn’t, he sighed. “You can...I guess…” He grumbled, already regretting his decision, but deep down, he felt excited at the thought of his brother touching him.

Before Alex had a chance to take his words back, Shane began to gently squeeze Alex’s boob over his tank top. His eyes flickered up to Alex’s face to see his reaction to make sure he wasn’t feeling uncomfortable then he focused back on touching him. He then slowly pulled the front of Alex’s tank top down to expose one of his boobs and he grabbed it, giving it a nice squeeze. Alex couldn’t stop a moan from escaping his mouth and as soon as it left his mouth, he immediately wanted to hide. He looked away, not wanting to see his brother grinning from fear to ear at the fact that he got him to moan.

“Sounds like someone likes me touching them~” He teased lightly. Alex rolled his eyes at his brother then he looked at him with a glare. “Are you done yet?” He whined.

Shane smirked at Alex then he shook his head. “Can you turn around?” He then requested, causing Alex to sigh in frustration, but he obeyed. “What are you making me do now?” He groaned as he sat up straighter then he turned his back to Shane.

Immediately, Shane grabbed Alex’s waist and pulled him closer to his body, letting Alex’s back press against his chest then he grabbed his exposed boob with one hand while he slipped his other into Alex’s underwear and began to gently caress his warm pussy. 

A soft gasp and another moan escaped Alex’s mouth then he began to squirm gently in his brother’s arms. “S-shane!” He cried out.

Shane grinned at all of this. “You’re so wet right now.” He pointed out to him. Alex pouted and huffed at his words. “That’s because you’re playing with my pussy! Of course I’m wet!” He told him.

“Nu uh.” Shane said as he shook his head. “If you weren’t enjoying this, your pussy wouldn’t be wet, but you are aren’t you? You’re enjoying having your brother touch you like this, huh?” He purred into his ear softly.

Alex whimpered, not able to give a good comeback because it was true. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it was true. He couldn’t stop his body from being turned on by his brother touching him like this so he just allowed it to do whatever it wanted. Alex found himself spreading his legs a bit more so his brother had easy access and that made Shane grin.

Shane began to slide a finger into Alex’s pussy and he started to finger him gently, watching Alex get excited by his touch before he slid another finger into him while also caressing Alex’s boob and gently squeezing his nipple which was slowly becoming hard. Alex panted softly as he closed his eyes and then he slowly began bucking his hips. He rested his hand over Shane’s hand that was touching his boob and he quietly urged him to keep going.

Shane decided to break the silence. Then again, his room wasn’t completely silent since Alex was moaning and whimpering softly. “You’re practically dripping.” He cooed to him teasingly with a smirk making Alex glanced at him with another glare. “You better not get my underwear wet.” He threatened, practically challenging Shane which Shane happily accepted.

“Then take it off.” He challenged right back, wondering if his twin was actually gonna undress for him or not. Shane pulled his hand right out of Alex’s underwear and removed his hand from Alex’s boob, sitting there quietly to watch him.

Alex’s heart began to thump in his chest nervously at Shane’s words. He bit down on his bottom lip, not liking that Shane was challenging him like this, but it was too late to stop. His brother already aroused him to the point where his body was now aching more for him.

Alex sighed then he got out of Shane’s lap and stood up. He turned towards him and without actually saying Shane won, he just went ahead and dropped his shorts and underwear to the floor while he glared at him the entire time. Shane, however, was enjoying every second of this as he watched his twin actually obey him.

“Happy?” Alex then asked, deciding to keep his tank top on. Shane sat up with a smirk and he nodded. “Very.” And then without warning, Shane swiftly took his own clothes off till he was butt naked before looking at his brother to see his reaction.

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise, not having expected his brother to take his clothes off. He thought that he was just gonna tease him more by just playing with his pussy, but now he could see what his brother was cooking up in his head and Alex wasn’t sure if he was scared or excited by it. Shane’s now hard cock was on display, obviously eager to do naughty things with Alex.

“My son is eager to have you.” Shane told him with a smirk, making Alex groan at that. “Ew. Don’t be like all those other horny guys at school that are naming their penises.” He spat at playfully, causing Shane to smile.

“So….?” Shane urged, wondering if Alex was gonna agree to have sex with him or not.

“So….” Alex repeated as he crossed his arms, biting down on his bottom lip as he stared at Shane’s cock before sighing. “Fine.” He finally agreed as he stepped closer to the bed then he crawled back onto Shane, straddling him.

Shane practically wiggled happily then he grabbed onto Alex’s hips and helped him slide his dick into him. As soon as Alex felt his brother’s dick going inside him, a soft gasp escaped his lips and his body shivered in delight. He continued to slide down onto his brother’s dick until it couldn’t go any further. 

“Ahhh~ So...so this is what your cock feels like…” Alex spoke up softly, his eyes slowly becoming clouded with lust.

“And your pussy...feels so warm, wet and tight!” Shane cried out in delight and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his hips upward, pumping in and out of Alex.

Alex yelped in surprise and he quickly rested his hands on Shane’s arms to steady himself. “Warn me next time!” He told him with a glare, but that only caused Shane to grin.

“Next time, huh?” He cooed and Alex just rolled his eyes at his brother before allowing himself to melt into pleasure. Alex happily moved his body on top of Shane, his ass practically twerking in the air as he fucked Shane and Shane fucked him back.

“I wonder...what our parents would think...if they saw us making love.” Shane moaned out with a smirk. 

Alex whimpered softly then he grabbed onto his boob and gently squeezed his nipple. “C-considering that...they were the ones that suggested we do this...they’ll probably be h-happy…” He squeaked out, his cheeks flushing.

“You look so hot riding on top of me.” Shane told him, his voice becoming deeper with lust as he stared at his sibling with lust in his eyes. 

Alex couldn’t stop himself from blushing deeper at his twin’s words. “S-shut up!”

Alex never thought or even imagined he would be having sex with his twin brother right now, but now that it was happening, he didn’t have any regrets. All he could focus on right now was the feeling of his twin’s thick cock rubbing up against his insides, causing a spark of pleasure to erupt throughout his entire body. He didn’t know what it was. He expected sex to feel the same with any person that had a dick, but for some reason, sex felt different with his brother than it did with his dad.

Alex didn’t know how long they went at it. He went from riding on top of Shane till they both cummed to Shane fucking him doggy style to him having his back against Shane’s chest and being fucked relentlessly while his legs were wide open in the air and in the process, Alex had removed his tank top so his tits were bouncing in the air and Shane could touch and suck them.

Finally, they both collapsed from exhaustion and Alex quickly pulled the covers over his body as he laid next to his brother. Shane rested his arms behind his head then he glanced over at Alex with a smirk. 

“Why are you hiding your body? I’ve already seen what it looks like.” He joked, but Alex simply glared at him before turning over, his back facing Shane so he didn’t have to look at him. They were both quiet for a couple minutes before Shane decided to speak up again.

“So, who was better? Me or dad?” He suddenly asked, really curious to know. 

Alex blinked in stunned silence, not having expected to receive a question like that and he felt a bit shy to answer. He was glad that his back was facing Shane cause he didn’t want to see him blushing right now. Though, Shane deserved an answer so he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“Y-you….” He admitted softly. Hearing that, Shane’s eyes whipped to Alex and he stared at him in surprise, wondering why he said it was him.

“Why me? I figured with dad having more experience…” He started, but Alex quickly shook his head to cut him off, wanting to explain his reasons first.

“I thought so too at first, but...the longer we made love, the more I realized something sparked inside me. I...I think it might be because you’re my brother, namely my twin. I just felt a growing connection with you. It was like a bond between us that I wouldn’t get with anyone else. Not even dad. It made me want more and more of you inside me. Even though I could feel my body growing exhausted, I didn’t want you to stop making love to me. I wanted to keep feeling your cum squirting into me.” He explained softly as his heart pounded harder and harder in his chest as he practically confessed his feelings to his brother.

Shane just stared at Alex, his own heart pounding in his chest. He had hoped he wasn’t dreaming cause this sounded way too good to be true. “I thought I was the only one that felt it.” He mumbled softly then he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Alex, pressing a kiss to his neck and shoulder.

“I felt it too. That spark. That bond. I thought I was imagining it at first, but to hear you say that you felt it too...I’m glad I’m not crazy.” He said with a laugh then he happily squeezed Alex. “And just so you know, I would pick to make love to you over and over than with Avery.” He told him softly.

Alex smiled at his brother’s words then he let out a soft, content sigh, feeling good right now. He turned a bit to look at his brother then he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to his. Shane didn’t hesitate to kiss Alex back as he opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to sync with each other. Even just kissing each other, he felt that same spark with Alex that he didn’t feel with Avery or even Gabe. Shane didn’t know what this meant for the both of them, but right now, he enjoyed being with Alex like this.

Shane pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Alex’s then he looked at him with soft eyes, another question prodding his brain. “Do you...wanna have a kid with me one day? Maybe after you give birth to dad’s kid, we can make one for us.” He suggested hopefully.

“Huh?” Alex’s eyes widened as he stared at his brother before a blush suddenly painted his cheeks and he quickly turned away, desperate to hide his face.

"A-are you insane?!" He squeaked out nervously, causing Shane to smirk as he watched his cute twin grow shy at his question.

Shane cuddled up to Alex, playfully squeezing him again. "Why not? You don't think we would be good parents?" He questioned innocently.

Alex pouted, still too nervous to look at his brother. "I-it's not that..." He mumbled.

Shane raised an eyebrow and he smirked as he looked down at his twin. "Ahhh. I see. Is it because me knocking you up sounds hot?" He then questioned teasingly, making Alex try to hide his face under the covers.

Alex took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down then he slowly looked at Shane, his cheeks still flushing a little then he slowly nodded, finally agreeing. He hated, but also liked how his brother made it easy to get him to agree to things. He was such a teaser.

“I’d like that. Us having a kid and being parents. I-I want that.” He agreed firmly. Shane smiled brightly at that then he kissed Alex again as he slowly moved on top of him.

Alex rolled over onto his back, instantly spreading his legs. He wrapped his arms around his brother as he kissed him and he felt Shane sliding his cock back into his pussy once more, causing that familiar spark to go off inside his body. Shane began to buck his hips gently as he slid his dick in and out of his twin. Unlike earlier, he wanted to take his time and enjoy making love to Alex. He didn’t want to rush it and cum too quickly.

Without realizing it, both their parents finally came back home and had walked up the stairs to go check on their kids. When Avery heard moans coming from inside Shane’s room, he couldn’t resist cracking open the door to see that his children were making love to each other. That had put a smile on his and Gabe’s face. Though, Shane quickly looked up when he heard the door opening and his eyes widened in shock as he stopped moving inside Alex. Seeing that Shane had stopped moving, he sat up a bit and looked over at the door to see what was going on, gasping when he saw their parents.

“D-dad!” Alex cried out as he quickly tried to cover himself up. Avery giggled at his children. “Sorry! Don’t let us stop you!” He told them before he quickly closed the door back then he looked at Gabe who was grinning.

“I thought it would’ve taken them a long time before they had sex with each other.” Gabe told him with a smirk as he began walking to their room. Avery chuckled as he nodded, following after his husband. 

“I’m glad Alex finally got over his fear. A sexual bond between a father and child is one thing, but a bond between siblings, especially twins, is on a whole nother level.”


	16. You're Mine

The next morning, it was Sunday so the family had a reason to just chill and spend time together and as much as Alex wished he could just sleep in, he knew he had something important to discuss with his parents that morning so unfortunately he wouldn’t be able to sleep in like he wanted.

Alex rubbed his eyes as he slowly woke up then he glanced over at the side of the bed next to him to see his twin brother clinging to him in his sleep. He smirked at him then he turned over a bit to watch him for a minute before he had to pull himself out of the bed. Alex rested his hand on the back of Shane’s head as Shane buried himself more into Alex. He gently ran his fingers through Shane’s hair as memories of last night began to prod his mind to make him remember that this wasn’t a dream. After their parents had caught them in the act of having sex with each other, Alex and Shane had went back to kissing and making love and this went on for the rest of the night. Alex couldn’t remember how many rounds they went or what time they ended up passing out, but it was definitely a night he wouldn’t be able to forget even if he wanted to.

Alex finally decided to get up so he turned and pulled the covers back from himself, about to stand up when he suddenly felt arms wrapping around his waist and then he felt Shane’s breath near his ear. Alex blinked in surprise. He had thought Shane was in a deep sleep, but apparently not since he woke up right away. He sighed softly as he rested his hand on Shane’s arm.

“Staaaay~” Shane whined cutely into his ear. 

Alex glanced over his shoulder at his brother with a smirk then he shook his head. “Can’t. I need to go talk to dad about my pregnancy so we should go hop in the shower.” He told him. 

Shane’s eyebrows lifted with hopefulness and he had a playful smirk on his lips. “Wanna shower together?” He offered up with a whisper.

Alex almost snorted at his offer, giving him a playful side eye. “If we shower together, we’re just gonna have sex again so no. We already had sex so many times last night so how are you still horny?” He questioned teasingly, but also seriously. He’s never seen his brother this horny before even when he had started having sex with their parents. He started to wonder if it was their twin bond that was causing them to gravitate more towards each other now.

Shane playfully squeezed Alex then he pressed a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder. “When it comes to you, it’s hard not to be horny.” He told him honestly.

Hearing that, Alex found himself growing shy as he nodded. He didn’t know how to respond to that, but...it made him feel good.

“And especially now that we know you’re possibly pregnant, it just turns me on even more. Sucks that it isn't my kid that’s in you, but…” Shane said with a shrug.

Alex chuckled at him then he playfully pushed him away. “Of course you would say that. Anyways, we’re showering separately, but maybe another day we can shower together.” He told him as he stood up then he grabbed his clothes and began to put them back on.

Shane sighed with a nod, leaning back against the pillows as he watched Alex put his clothes on then leave the room. The more Shane thought about it, the more he couldn’t help feeling jealous at the fact that his dad not only got to take Alex’s virginity, but he also got him pregnant at the same time. Before, Shane didn’t really care, but now that him and Alex had connected in such a way that no one else would unless they were also twins that had sex with each other like them, he could feel all these new feelings overwhelming him at once and he wasn’t sure what to do with them. For now, he decided to push them away and got up, grabbing his underwear so he could go shower after Alex finished.

After Alex finished showering, he put on some clothes then he headed downstairs to go see what his parents were up to. He could immediately smell breakfast food wafting through the air and it suddenly caused his stomach to growl. He glanced down at his stomach and gently rubbed it, smiling a little. If he really is pregnant then that meant his new little one was ready for some food. Alex stepped into the kitchen to see that his parents were indeed making some breakfast. Now was a good time to break the news.

“Hey…” Alex greeted softly.

Both Avery and Gabe quickly looked over at the sound of Alex’s voice and they smiled, greeting him back.

“Hey, honey. How was last night with you and Shane?” Avery then asked as he cooked some eggs.

“We’re sorry we interrupted you both. We just didn’t think you two were gonna have sex this soon since…” Gabe trailed off, not sure if he should remind Alex of the fact that he was scared of incest not that long ago.

Alex gave Gabe a small smile and he nodded, rubbing his stomach. “You guys don’t have to apologize. I...also didn’t expect me and Shane to have sex, but it happened.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “Anyways, it was good. Really good.” He told them, not wanting to go into details since he was still trying to process the fact that it even happened and now he started to feel a bit differently about Shane than before.

“A-anyways...I gotta tell you guys something.” He then spoke up.

“What is it?” Gabe asked as he grabbed some toast from the toaster and put them on a plate. Just then, Shane appeared at the bottom of the steps and he quietly approached his family.

Alex took a deep breath to calm himself down before speaking again. “I...I think I’m pregnant. I think you got me pregnant, dad.” He confessed, causing Avery and Gabe to quickly stop what they were doing.

Gabe stared at Alex then his eyes landed on his stomach before looking back at his eyes. A smile slowly appeared on his lips and he stepped over to Alex. “Are you serious? Did you already take a test?” He questioned.

Alex nodded. “Two, actually. I already showed Shane last night. Both were positive. I realized my period was really late and then I remembered when you took my virginity, we weren’t using a condom and…” He trailed off, looking down at his stomach again.

Gabe pulled Alex into a hug. “This is amazing news! But, how do you feel about it? Do you wanna keep it?” He then questioned, pulling away from Alex to look at him.

Alex looked up at his dad with a smile and he nodded. “I do.” He told him easily without missing a beat. He had already decided last night to keep the baby and he was gonna follow through with that plan. He wasn’t surprised to see that his dad was happy about him being pregnant, but the whole thing still felt surreal.

Gabe grinned then he hugged Alex once again. Shane forced a smile on his face while Avery cut the stove top off then he stepped over to his family.

“I’m gonna have to take you in for a blood test just to be sure since they’re more accurate, but this is already a good sign! I also have some news to share of my own.” Avery said, making everybody look at him. Both Alex and Shane were curious while Gabe smiled, already knowing what the news was.

“I’m also pregnant! I took a couple tests too last night and they both showed positive.” He confessed then he looked over at Shane with a bright smile. “You’re gonna be a dad, baby.” He told him happily, expecting Shane to be happy with this news also.

Though, all Shane could do was nod with a smile. “Awesome…” To be honest, he had completely forgotten that him and Avery also never used a condom and they briefly talked about having a kid together.

Alex’s eyes widened then they landed on Avery’s stomach. “You….you’re also pregnant? With...with Shane’s baby?” He asked softly in disbelief. He hadn’t expected that Shane and their dad also had sex without a condom.

Avery nodded as he began to rub his stomach. “Yup! That first night we had sex, we both agreed to make a baby.” He told him.

“I...I see…” Alex glanced over at his brother to see him shrugging then he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. Alex sighed softly before looking back at his parents with a small smile. He started to feel a bit conflicted, but decided to push those feelings down. He was pregnant with his dad’s baby and that’s all that mattered...right?

“Anyways, why don’t we celebrate this news by having breakfast at the park? It’s a beautiful day out.” Avery then suggested. 

The three of them agreed easily before the family began to pack up the cooked breakfast into a nice basket then they left the house and headed out to a big park where they could eat and check out the scenery.

For the next couple hours, the incest family ate their delicous breakfast and happily chatted with each other till the food was gone.

“How about we celebrate these two new pregnancies in a different way now?” Gabe suggested, looking around at his family.

“What do you mean, dad?” Shane questioned.

Gabe had a playful smile on his lips and he briefly shared a look with Avery before looking back at their kids. “Like...having our first family orgy. Right here in this park.” He then revealed.

Alex bit down on his bottom lip nervously while Shane nodded, not opposed to a family orgy. He found orgies to be quite hot and doing it with his family would be even hotter.

“What do you think, Alex?” Avery then asked, caring more about his thoughts on the matter since he had been reluctant to incest in the first place.

Alex looked at his parents and he gave them a small smile before shaking his head. “Can we not? I mean, I’m not opposed to having sex at the park, but...I don’t think I’m ready to have an orgy yet.” He told them honestly.

Gabe nodded. He was a bit disappointed, but understood that Alex needed to take baby steps. So far, Alex has already had sex with all three of them seperately which was already a big step in itself, but he knew that Alex needed some time before he was ready to have sex with all three of them at the same time.

“That’s okay. Whenever you’re ready. Who would you like to have sex with today then?” Gabe then questioned.

Alex’s eyebrows lifted as he looked at the both of them. “I can pick?”

Avery smiled with a nod. “Of course. I’m sure we’re all okay with having sex with whoever, but I know that you might feel more comfortable with one person than the other.” He reassured him.

Alex smiled, really happy that his family wasn’t pressuring him to do anything so soon. He began looking at all the faces presented to him. His family watched him with curious eyes, wondering who he was gonna pick to have sex with today. Shane especially watched Alex with hopeful eyes.

“I pick...dad.” Alex said, nodding at Gabe. 

Gabe smiled at having been picked while Shane slowly frowned. He watched his sibling and dad get up to head somewhere more private and away from stranger’s eyes. Gabe grabbed one of the extra blankets they had brought and a vibrator then he followed Alex over to a secluded area. They plopped down on the grass behind a bunch of tall bushes then began to spread out the blanket under them.

“I’m glad the park has some hiding places otherwise I wouldn’t have agreed to have sex here.” Alex spoke up to Gabe.

Gabe nodded in agreement as he took his shoes off. “Yeah, it’s fun having sex outside cause of the risk of being caught, but you actually don’t wanna get caught. Avery and I had done it before when I was 14.” He told him then he looked at Alex with a smile. “Plus, I don’t wanna go to jail for fucking my 14 year old pregnant child.” He teased lightly, making Alex chuckle a little.

The parent and child duo then proceeded to take their clothes off till they were naked and pushed their clothes out of the way. Alex sat and watched his dad with curious eyes as he pulled out a pink vibrator then he gestured to Alex.

“Open your legs.” He commanded.

Not sure what his dad was about to do, but was curious all the same, Alex easily obeyed and opened his legs, revealing his soft pussy to the older man. Alex could feel a cool breeze go by and hit his pussy, causing him to squeeze his hole and his body shivered a bit. Gabe smiled as he watched his child then he began to suck and lick on the vibrator for a little bit to coat it before sliding it into Alex’s pussy.

“What is this?” Alex asked while watching his dad slide a weird looking sex toy into him.

“It’s a vagina vibrator. I wanted to play with this with you today.” He told him before giving him a mischievous look. “And watch you squirm and cry.” He teased before grabbing his phone to pull up the vibrator app.

Alex stared down at the vibrator as the tail hung outside his pussy and he gently picked it up, looking it over. He still wasn’t sure what it was supposed to do, but before he could ask, he immediately felt a weird, but pleasurable sensation erupt inside his body. He gasped softly as he leaned back on his elbows and his body began to squirm. 

Gabe watched all of this in amusement. “And this is just level 2, but let’s go up to level 4.” He said then he pushed a button on his phone and right away, Alex’s body began to twist and turn as pleasure started taking over his entire body.

“Nghnn, d-dad…” He moaned out, whimpering softly as he gripped the blanket under him and his back arched, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck!” He cried out softly then he quickly tried to plant his hand over his mouth so he didn’t arouse suspicion from anybody that might be nearby. This definitely proved that having sex at the park was gonna be difficult now if his dad was gonna control him with a vibrator.

Gabe chuckled while he watched Alex flail like a fish out of water. “Okay. Okay. I’m gonna turn it down just a bit so I can fuck you without having you flailing.” He teased then he switched to a different vibrator setting where the vibrations would go from 1 to 4 and back down continuously. 

Once his dad switched to a different setting, Alex could feel his body relax a bit as the vibrations went back down to the lowest setting, but once it climbed back up to the highest, he could feel his body squirming once again. It wasn’t better, but he felt like he could probably deal with this.

Gabe then set his phone down off to the side and grabbed onto Alex’s hips, pulling his body closer. He quickly coated both his dick and Alex’s anus in lube before sliding his hard dick into his child then he began to slowly pump in and out of him while the vibrator was going off in his pussy.

“O-ohhh fuck, daddy.” Alex moaned out, sitting up on his elbows then he grabbed onto his dad’s hip and gripped it as his eyes rolled to the back of his head again, his tits bouncing up and down happily. Other than the sounds of skin slapping, you could hear faint sounds of chatter in the park and just knowing that someone could see them at any moment was a turn on.

Since he was being fucked in the ass and had a vibrator going off inside his pussy, it didn’t take long for Alex to cum, but Gabe wasn’t done with him yet. He wanted to continue making Alex cum so that’s what he did. He hoisted Alex up on his hands and knees and began to fuck him doggy style, gripping his hip with one hand and squeezing his boob with the other while he pounded with all his might into his adorable pregnant child.

Alex whimpered and moaned then he grabbed onto one of his ass cheeks to spread them, looking at Gabe over his shoulder with lust filled eyes. “Daddy, why do you feel so good inside me?” He moaned. Gabe smiled at his child. “Because of the fact that I’m your daddy~” He replied happily.

Cum began to drip out of Alex’s pussy once again and Gabe started filling up his hole again with his own cum. Alex collapsed onto the blanket and turned over onto his back while his body was slowly coming off its high. Gabe grabbed his phone and turned the vibrator setting to 1 then he crawled over to his child and pulled him close to him. He slipped his tongue into Alex’s mouth as he kissed him, gently rubbing his belly.

“We’re gonna be great parents.” Gabe told him softly with a smile. Alex looked up at Gabe with a shy smile and he nodded then he looked down at his stomach as he rubbed it too.

“Do you really think so?” He questioned, feeling nervous about the whole thing.

Gabe nodded easily. “Of course. This child is gonna know that it was born from love between parent and child. We’re gonna give it the best love we could give it.” He reassured him happily.

Hearing reassurances from his dad made him feel a bit more relaxed about the whole situation. Even though he wasn’t the one to bare children, he still went through growing up as a teen dad so he figured his dad knew best on how to take care of kids at a young age. Him and his brother turned out alright so he figured that his unborn child will too or so he hoped.

“When should we tell our child that they were born from incest?” Alex then questioned. He wasn’t sure what age was the best. He didn’t want to tell his child while they were still too young to even understand sex, but he also didn’t want to wait till they were too old and might end up resenting him.

“14.” Gabe answered easily. “Just like how your dad and I waited till you and Shane were 14 and old enough to understand sex, but not too old. I wanna make it a tradition that the child in the family learns at 14 and gets the option to have sex with us.” He explained.

It seemed like his dads had planned this from the start. Making it a tradition to have kids and tell them at 14 that they were born from incest and to also offer up sex to them. It was a weird, but also exciting concept.

“So...that means when me and dad have our kids, we’ll tell them at 14 and let them decide if they wanna have sex with us?” Alex then questioned.

Gabe nodded. “And decide if you want them to impregnate you if you just so happen to have a boy. Your dad, Avery, has gotten to the age in his life where this most likely will be his last pregnancy so that means you’ll be the one to carry on the tradition of getting pregnant.” 

This was definitely a lot to unpack, but he was glad that his dad was telling him all this now instead of waiting till the kid was born or something. Alex let out a heavy sigh then he looked at his dad with a smile. 

“Well, let’s hope that either me or dad birth a girl and then I wouldn’t have to be the sole pregnancy provider. Me and Shane….actually agreed to have a kid together too.” He admitted, causing Gabe’s eyes to widen in surprise.

“Really? That’s great. I didn’t think you two would, but that makes me happy. That means we’ll have three new babies in the family and there’s a chance that one of them might be a girl.” Gabe told him happily, already excited about his family getting bigger.

Seeing his dad excited was getting Alex excited. Three new babies. It sounded both terrifying, but also exciting to know that they were gonna have three little ones in the family now. And the more he thought about their family tradition, the more he liked it.

Gabe started licking and sucking on Alex’s boob while he squeezed the other one. Alex sighed softly, running his fingers through his dad’s hair as he gripped the back of his head, his eyes closing so he could melt into the pleasure.

Elsewhere, Shane and Avery were in the middle of sex. Shane gripped his dad’s hips while he fucked him doggy style, but the more he thought about Alex and Gabe having sex right now, the more he didn’t like it. He found himself slowly not enjoying having sex with Avery right now, but he didn’t want to stop and have his dad worry so he continued on fucking him even though his dick was slowly turning soft.

Avery glanced over his shoulder at his son in confusion and concern. He could feel his dick growing soft in his pussy and he wondered if everything was alright.

“Shane, you okay? Are you not enjoying this?” He questioned.

Shane sighed as he finally stopped pumping then he pulled his dick out of Avery. “Sorry, dad. I’m just not feeling up to it.” He told him bluntly.

Avery nodded then he cupped the side of Shane’s face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before grabbing his clothes. “That’s alright. We can head back to our picnic and wait for Alex and Gabe.” He reassured him. Avery wasn’t sure what was going on with Shane, but he didn’t want to push him to open up so he decided to keep his curiosity to himself. Maybe Shane really just didn’t feel like having sex right now. Who knows.

The duo then proceeded to put their clothes back on and grabbed the blanket they were using, heading back to their picnic. Avery began to clean up their dishes while Shane laid down on the blanket, resting his hands behind his head. He sighed as he stared up at the blue sky, feeling an intensity growing inside him that he couldn’t ignore anymore.

“I’m gonna go see if they’re done.” He suddenly told his dad then he stood up and stepped away without waiting for his dad’s answer.

Shane walked over to the spot where Alex and Gabe were having sex and when he saw them on the blanket, he frowned, watching. His hands started to turn into fists. Alex moaned softly at the feeling of his dad sucking on his tit then his eyes slowly opened till he saw Shane standing right in front of them. His eyes widened in surprise and he tried to speak up, but Shane quickly walked away before he could. Alex frowned as he watched Shane leave, wondering what was going on with him then he focused back on his dad. He wanted to play it off that nothing was wrong and that maybe Shane just wanted to be a little freak and watch them have sex. He hoped that’s what it was.

Gabe then slid down Alex’s body till he was positioned in between his legs and he began to lick his pussy, sucking on it gently while he rubbed his clit. Alex cried out happily then he grabbed the back of his dad’s head and pulled him closer to his wet pussy that continued to cum.

“You’ve been cumming so much, baby.” Gabe spoke up happily as he ate his child out, slurping up his juices like it was delicious soup. 

Once Gabe finished cleaning up his child’s juicies, he turned off the vibrator and pulled it out of his pussy before holding it out for Alex to take. Alex sat up a bit and took the messy vibrator that was covered in his pussy juices and cum then he sucked and slurped on it till it was clean before handing it back to his dad.

“I’ll give you a minute to relax. I’m gonna go see if Shane and Avery are finished.” He said then he pressed a kiss to Alex before putting his clothes on and stepping away.

Alex sighed with content as he laid back down and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm air and cool breeze kissing his naked body. Gabe was surprised to see that Avery and Shane had already finished when he got back.

“Done already?” He questioned teasingly. Avery gave Gabe a soft smile. “We just weren’t feeling it.” He told him with a shrug.

“Oh.” Gabe wasn’t sure how to react to that as he glanced at his son who stood up.

“You guys can go back first. I’m gonna stay with Alex.” He said then he walked away from his parents without waiting for their answer. He wanted to spend some alone time with Alex now and see what’s up.

When he heard someone walk up, he assumed it was Gabe, but when he opened his eyes and saw it was Shane, he sat up, staring at him in surprise. “Shane, what are you-” Before he could finish his sentence, Shane had grabbed the back of his head and pressed a kiss to his lips. Alex sat there frozen for a second before his eyes closed and he quickly melted into the kiss, pulling Shane closer to him. They kissed for a few minutes, the sounds of lips smacking filled the air as their tongues danced together then Shane pulled back a bit to look into Alex’s eyes.

“You’re mine.” He growled.


End file.
